


The Genin Blues: Side Stories

by PR0F_GMK54



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Clone Sex, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR0F_GMK54/pseuds/PR0F_GMK54
Summary: A collection of stories in my "The Genin Blues" universe. From things ranging to arcs that would've continued the story to just plain old smut. Basically, this is just shit I still wanted to do in that universe.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Shion (Naruto)/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Index

**Author's Notes: This is an index designed to help organize the chapters of these side stories to make them easier to navigate, will be updated to reflect new additions.**

* * *

The Mission Blue's:

 _\- Chapter 1-5:_ Planned to have been the first arc of the story. (Planned release through July-August)

What could've been:

 _\- Chapter 6:_ A summary of ideas that would've comprised the rest of the story (Planned release in August)


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so incase you're new, this story is a continuation of another of my story, the Genin Blues, which I had planned to give a proper sequel to, but plans fell through. So instead I decided to try something else, make side-stories set in the world I created for shit I want to do in it, mostly smut. The next few chapters, entitled "The Mission Blues" are what would've been the first arc to that story, so here's the first of them!

_** Adjusting to the new Normal: ** _

_"Zzzzzzz~"_

_"Hehehe~"_

_'Huh?'_

Naruto groaned as he felt something poke his cheek, disturbing him from what felt like one of the best naps he's ever had. Only for something to poke it again and the sound of a voice saying, _"It's time to wake up, Naruto-kun."_

That voice, it sounded so soft, angelic, and familiar. The blonde couldn't help but open his groggy eyes. The blurry vision making it hard to take in detail, nut in front of him, was the face of someone with blue hair, a smile on their pale face. And as his vision returned to normal, Naruto blushed at the sight of someone very special looking back at him happily under the covers with their wide pale eyes, their face a mere few inches away from him.

"Someone's finally up," Hinata giggled cutely, moving towards Naruto and pressing herself lightly against him. Naruto felt his heart race at the sensation of her large, bare breasts pushing lightly against his own chest. Her legs lightly entangled with his own. Memories of last night flooded his mind.

And he smiled widely back at her.

Hinata was a bit stunned as Naruto suddenly pulled her into an embrace, holding her tight as he pressed their bodies closer together. And while she couldn't help but gasp at the sudden feeling of their sexes touching, she knew lust was not the intent of his actions, but love as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

The bluenette returned the gesture, resting her head against his head as the two just laid their, bare as the day they were born under the covers, and in each other's arms. It felt peaceful.

"Can we stay like this a little longer?" Naruto asked, feeling the rays of the rising sun peeking through the curtains and telling them it was time to get up, but right now, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Why do you think I waited so long to wake you up?" Hinata replied with a chuckle, in truth, she had been up for a bit now, but, like Naruto, she didn't want to leave this embrace so soon. However, she knew they would need to eventually wake up. Which was why she regrettably, removed herself from the embrace.

But she made sure to give the Genin a quick peck on his forehead as she removed herself from the covers, revealing her body in full to Naruto. With the only thing covering it being the numerous stains and marks from their many, _many_ sessions during the night.

Normally, Hinata would've been mortified to see herself in such a state, but she didn't. Instead, she ran a hand through her disheveled hair and let out a giggle as she got up, revealing her backside to him as it jiggled lightly from her movements.

Turning her head back to him, the Hinata flashed Naruto a smile and said "I'm gonna take a shower and make us something to eat, ok?"

And with that, she walked off. A slight limp in her step and slight sway of her hips.

Naruto felt entranced by the sight, not able to break away until she walked around the corner and the sound of the bathroom door being closed rang across his ears.

Naruto responded by jumping out of bed to join her.

* * *

"Here you go," Hinata stated as she handed Naruto a plate of scrambled eggs as he sat down at the table, Hinata sitting right across from him. The two now finally clothed, though admittedly a bit casually, with her forgoing her hoodie while he kept his jacket off. Her hair slightly damp from the shower they shared.

Hinata didn't know how they managed to get clean despite bathing together. She thought it was a very real possibility they'd have sex in there. But somehow, they were able to keep themselves under control, and just laugh and giggle at each other as they washed each other's bodies.

They would have other times to let out their lust, for now, they just wanted to express their love.

And so the two converse through breakfast. Smiles on their faces as they talked about things like their siblings, to past missions. They felt so relaxed with each other that time seemed to fly by.

But unfortunately, one thing brought it to a halt.

"You're gonna be gone for how long?!" Naruto nearly shouted, surprise evident in his tone and face.

Hinata looked away, clearly not liking the information she had to give him just as much as he did, "At least 3 weeks." Hinata repeated to him as she elaborated, "My team has been assigned to help in the process in setting up new trade routes between the sand, leaf, and cloud. With the threat of the Akatsuki now evident, it's imperative our villages become closely connected to respond and aid each other as best we can."

Naruto slumped back in his chair with a huff, not looking pleased in the slightest bit, "How long till you have to leave?"

Hinata sighed, a clear sign her answer was not gonna be a pleasant one, "In 3 days," She responded, slightly flinching as Naruto whipped his head back at her.

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't want to rush you in preparing the date and have you worry about it," Hinata explained. Naruto huffing once again.

He understood her reasoning, and why she had to leave. But, but it wasn't fair!

 _'We finally got together, and now we won't be able to see each other for who knows how long potentially!'_ Naruto screamed in his head.

Luckily, Hinata sensing his worries, reached over the table and clasped one of his hands with her own, causing the blonde to look at her as the Hyuuga gave him a soothing look.

"We still have 3 days." Hinata reminded him as she added, "Plus, I did say I would help you furnish the place."

Naruto offered a light smile back. They may not have much time together for now, but they would make the most of it.

* * *

" _Rggghhhh_ " Naruto grunted as he was forced back, red-hilted sword in hand as he stared down his opponent.

A large man with a build sturdier than expected. The grin he wore when Naruto first faced him lost, with a look of annoyance now taking its place.

Just a couple of days after Hinata departed, Naruto was given a mission to help deal with some bandits in a nearby town. Who had set up shop in an old tower which Naruto now found himself at the top of. A problem unfortunately not that uncommon thanks to the destruction caused by the Akatsuki and the weakening of three great villages. They would work together in the future, but for now, they needed to recover and set up. And in that time, low-level threats decided now was the best time to act.

And the leader of one of those low-level threats smirked at him, " _Hmph_ , guess the Leaf must've really taken a loss in their strength, sending a genin to take me on." He spat out mockingly, clearly irritated at being underestimated and intending to take it out on Naruto.

Naruto just huffed at his remark. Not wanting to waste words and instead focus on the battle. This wasn't some regular tough guy. By his movements and skill Naruto could tell he was a former ninja with how easily he seemed to move despite his physique. It was gonna take something other than a beat-down to end this quickly.

But compared to what he's faced before. This was nothing.

Naruto quickly slipped his hand into his back pouch, gripping a pair of white balls before throwing them towards his opponent. The man quickly raising his hands up to brace himself, only to let at a surprised gasp as the projectiles exploded into a smokescreen, limiting his view.

"Multi-Shadow clone Jutsu!"

The man swung his head, looking all around him as a plethora of footsteps rang around him. Only for the sound that came closet to him, being the puff of smoke getting pushed away as a Naruto jumped out of smoke towards him. Sword in hand as he got ready to swing it. But even so, the man appeared to be faster, already reacting to Naruto's sudden appearance as he shot a hand out to intercept the boy before his swing made contact.

And while his actions were a testament to his skills, it also left himself vulnerable on all other sides.

A fact the man was made aware of as several other Naruto's revealed themselves from the smokescreen, all gripping their own Katana and ready to slash.

The man only gave the Naruto that revealed himself first a glare, the last one he would ever produce as a multitude of swords cut through his skin simultaneous. Ending his life in an instant.

Naruto stepped in front of the man, who fell down to the ground with a thud, blood pooling around him. Naruto dispersed his clone and looked down at the man, giving a sigh as he knelled down to close his eyes. He hated killing, it never felt good to just end a life.

But he couldn't worry about this now if he constantly worried about things like he wouldn't be able to focus on the present, and in turn, help to shape the future.

"Naruto?! You finished?"

The blonde turned towards the voice that called his name, finding a familiar redhead walking up the stairs, her long hair tied up in a high ponytail while she wore a stand leaf uniform. Her enormous chest being contained in the flak jacket while her toned legs were hugged in black skin-tight pants. Showing off the curvature of her ass.

"Just about done, Kaa-san" Naruto replied back as he sheathed his sword, walking up to his mother who had decided to deal with the many bandits downstairs while he focused on the leader.

The woman gave her son a slight look, seeing the way he avoided wanting to look back at the corpse he created, and understanding his sentiment, decided it was time for them to leave.

"Come on baby, let's get out of her," Kushina told him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder as the two flickered out of the building and back to their employer in the town.

* * *

Kushina was worried as she and Naruto walked down the dirt road, the boy strolling in front of her, hands behind his head as he was mostly silent.

Kushina could tell something had gotten Naruto down, though thankfully not much. He wasn't sulking, so she was sure whatever was bothering him was too bad, just that it got his spirits down a bit.

So she decided to bring them up a bit.

"Hey, Naruto, do you wanna go on a date?" Kushina suddenly asked without warning. Clearly surprising Naruto as the genin seemed to slightly jump before turning his head at her, surprise evident on his face.

"What?" He simply stated, looking at his mother in disbelief.

The older Uzumaki smiled at him, "That's right, you heard me young man, a date! A night for you and me to have fun!" She exclaimed.

Naruto wasn't sure what he was hearing, a date? What caused her to bring this up all of a sudden. But, as far as he knew, he had no real reason to say no, he liked his mom, and Hinata had said she was alright with him having relationships with others.

"Uh, sure Kaa-san," Naruto agreed with a bit, a bit of confusion in his voice before asking, "Though, what are we gonna do? We won't reach the village till late at night even if we book it?"

Kushina smirked at him, "Luckily for us, there should be a small town a little ways off from here, we can stay at the inn there for the night and explore it together."

Naruto shrugged in acceptance of the answer, letting his Mother lead the way as he now walked beside her, noticing the smile she had. And he couldn't help but ask, "Kaa-san, are we going to-"

Kushina cut him off, "Maybe," She simply replied, glancing at him with a quick wink to let him know she knew what he was referring to, Naruto gaining a slight blush on his cheek at the possibility of once again, beginning his rewards with his Mother after having them be on break for almost 2 months.

And Kushina meanwhile, was excited as well.

Not just at finally being to do these things with Naruto once again, but also no longer needing to hide them from Minato.

Before she and Naruto were set out on this mission, she made sure to talk to him in private, ready to reveal everything that she and Naruto had done.

But to her surprise, Minato stopped her. Revealing that he did actually already knew about the two's relationship.

To say she was shocked would've been an understatement. Kushina was speechless. But she was able to ask one thing, how long did he know.

And Minato surprised her once again, by saying that it wasn't about how long he knew, but that he knew it would happen for a while. He explained that he knew something was off, about her and Naruto's bond with one another, and then he realized there was a link, not as mother and son, but due to having hosted the same tailed beasts.

Minato explained that there was still a little bit of the Kyuubi's chakra still inside of her, something they had already known, and realized was what prevents her from dying even after having her tailed beast removed. But what she found out from Minato, was that chakra was reacting to Naruto's.

Due to him now growing up, his chakra was reacting in a way that reflected it. It gave a new aura he wasn't aware of, one that was slowly, but surely amping up his hormones. But at the moment, it wasn't something that took complete control of their actions, at least not that much. Not pushing them towards the edge, but giving them the thoughts to start on that path. Thus why she was attracted to him more than she thought she should be.

There was also the fact that due to the stamina their Uzumaki genes gave, their sex drive was also affected by it.

So Minato basically boiled it down to, the two were gonna be attracted to each other one way or another. And, admittedly, he was fine with it. He told Kushina he knew that she was a hard woman to please in bed, she just had a large sex drive that was hard to match, especially due to his position as the Hokage cutting into their intimate time. And he was worried that eventually, that Naruto's hormones boosted by the tailed beasts would be too hard for him to control. So it would be for Kushina to keep him in check while also helping her own urges.

It was a surprising answer from her husband, but it also caused Kushina to ask about the elephant in the room, Naruko.

What about her? She was well past the point of this stuff happening to her, but she seemed to show no signs of her hormones being affected by the Kyuubi's chakra.

And Minato just gave her another simple answer, it was because she already had some sort of outlet. He didn't know who it was, or how she did, but it seemed as though Naruko had found some way to let control and let out her desires, be it with someone, or a more solo thing. And wanting to respect his daughter's privacy, he decided not to look for the details.

So, it was decided that she and Naruto would continue their relationship, and Minato trusted the two. It was a strange thing to accept, Kushina was still having trouble believing that it happened, but it did.

Her husband knew and was ago with the fact she was basically banging their son. Because he believed it would help him control her urges, and help her relieved herself of her high sex drive. It was strange, so strange that Kushina decided to not question it.

But she did know one thing.

She loved the two men in her life.

* * *

"Well look at our luck, seems like there's a festival going on," Kushina pleasantly stated in surprise, a smile on her face as she and Naruto found themselves to the entrance of the town. The setting sun darkening the sky, only for the town to be lit up by a set of colorful lights. A plethora of stands set up for food, drinks, games, stuff you'd expect at a festival like this.

There were many people out and about, walking around with either friends, families, or loved ones. All with smiles on their faces as they wanted to enjoy the night together.

It gave Kushina a fun idea.

Turning to her son, the redhead gave him a smile, "I'm gonna go to the inn and rent out a room for us tonight, in the meantime, explore and have some fun, I'll try and meet up with you later."

Before Naruto could even respond, Kushina flickered away from where he was standing, leaving Naruto all alone. The blonde gave a sigh, deciding to follow his sensei's words and head into the town. Going deeper and deeper into the festival.

Naruto couldn't help but think back to Hinata, wishing she could be here with him as he saw the multitude of couples enjoying themselves.

"Hey!"

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound directed at him, blinking as he turned to its source, and finding himself surprised by the appearance of a young girl who looked around his age.

She wore a short-sleeved, kimono-like blouse that was tan in color and patterned by dark-rectangles around its edges. Closed by a large dark obi tied around her waist while a black-short skirt went down to her upper-thighs underneath. Showing off just a bit of the skin on her toned legs before being covered up by a pair of dark-stockings that ran down to her brown sandals.

But what caught Naruto's attention the most was the leaf-headband around her head, and the red hair it wrapped around. It looked familiar, if not identical to his mother's. And she also seemed familiar, as though Naruto had seen her from somewhere.

"You ok?" The girl asked, taking a step towards and leaning forward at Naruto, a curious look on her face as she held it a few inches from his own. Causing the Blonde to take a step back, surprised at how close she came to him, and blush slightly from this cute girl seemingly taking an interest in him.

"You looked a bit lost in thought." The redhead stated simply, not leaning back even though Naruto didn't seem that comfortable with how close she was to him, only for a look of realization to come on her face, "Oh, I recognize you! You're from the Leaf too, the Hokage's kid right?"

"Ohh, yeah," Naruto replied back a bit nervously at her words, looking away as her face morphed into one of awe.

"Ahh, that's so cool!" She exclaimed cheerfully with a bright smile, "I saw your battle at the chunin exams! You were pretty amazing!"

Naruto blushed at her compliment, nervously rubbing the back of his head, "Oh thanks." Why was he being so nervous around this girl? And why was there something that seemed off about her.

But before he could ponder the question, the girl asked him one of her own, "So what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"My Sensei and I finished taking out some bandits nearby, so we decided to rest here for the night, she saw there was a festival, and told me to go and enjoy it while she got a room at the inn." Naruto answered, finding the confidence to look back at her and ask, "What about you."

She got a playfully disappointed look as she closed her eyes and waved her hand to the side, "My team's on our way back to the leaf from a long mission, so they decided to stay at the inn at rest. Me? I still got energy to spare so I'm out on my own," He eyes than proceed to open her eyes at him as an idea no doubt popped up in her head, "Hey! Wanna hang out then? I'm all alone, you're all alone, so let's have fun together!"

Naruto blinked at her proposition, weighing his options. His Mother did say for him to have fun, but she also said that they would have a bit of a date. So he didn't want to just forget about her.

However, before he could even form a response, the girl made one for him.

"Let's go!" She stated, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her as Naruto was at the whim of her boundless energy. Finding himself unable to pull away as she skipped in front of her.

Sighing, Naruto figured this girl was gonna drag him along for her pleasure, with or without his consent. So resigning to his fate, the Blonde decided to have some fun with his new redhead companion.

* * *

"Hahaha, really?"

"Yep! He wasn't able to form his body back for the rest of the day! Though I did pass out after since I used up a lot of chakra."

Naruto held a bright smile on his face as he and the redhead girl converse, her face equally cheerful as his own as her round face was framed by her bangs. The two were sitting on a bench a bit away from the festivities, Naruto just having finished telling her about the time he fought against Suigetsu. And while the girl seemed to be a bit skeptical, she didn't outright disbelieve him. She was still giving him a chance, and it made Naruto happy.

Must of the people, even around his age in the village always had some opinion already made up of him before even meeting him themselves. Their opinions either influenced by rumors or from others. And they were usually negative.

So to find a fellow Leaf citizen giving him a genuine chance, and seemingly liking him was pretty nice. She was energetic, fun, and pretty cute. It had been a while since he had first met her, though how long Naruto knew not, time seemed to escape him while he was with her.

She had them try all sorts of things, games, drinks, food, some of which they were eating out the moment. They each had a pair of dango which were both almost finished. The girl taking one last bite of her own after Naruto had finished his story. Looking delighted as she savored the taste in a way that Naruto couldn't help but find cute.

He felt mesmerized by her in a way he rarely was, the only other person he could think of affecting him like this being Hinata. But there was something different about this girl. And in his mesmerizing, he didn't notice her having scooted closer towards him. At least not until she placed her hand atop of his own.

 _'Huh?'_ Naruto was stunned by her action, only to become more so as the girl than proceeded to lean her head on her shoulder, not saying anything other than a content sigh as she got comfortable leaning on him.

Naruto didn't know what to say, so he said nothing, though the bright blush on his face was probably enough to inform anyone of how he was feeling.

_"Mmm"_

Naruto's eyes went wide at the sensation of a pair of soft lips pressing against his cheek, leaving his skin with a wet smack and a slight coating of saliva over where it touched.

The Blonde was barely able to look at her, his face stunned in shock as the redhead gave him a cheeky grin.

"You're pretty cute," She simply told him.

Naruto was only able to let out, "I have a girlfriend."

He didn't know exactly why he told her that, even though Hinata had told him she was fine with things like this, but, he wanted to let this girl know and not mislead her in any way.

But to his shock, instead of looking angry, or even shocked, she still carried a grin and responded with the most surprising answer, "And I have a boyfriend."

"What?! Than why did you?" Naruto shouted a bit loud, unable to process that information, she had a boyfriend, and still gave him a peck, why?

Seeing his confusion, the girl gave him another grin, "Cause I wanted to," She simply answered with a cheeky tone.

Her answer did nothing to help Naruto confusion, "But-"

"What, you think I'm just gonna cheat on him or something like that?" The girl told him, "We love each other, but it's hard for us to always be together, plus with us both being ninja, we know our lives could end in an instant, so we both agree to follow our instincts and have fun, while holding each other in our hearts."

"Whoa," Naruto was only able to respond with, not expecting such an answer, "But, I still have a girlfriend."

To his surprise the girl didn't seem fazed, "So? Not like you're cheating on her? You're not actively going behind her back right? Or doing something you know she wouldn't approve of? Have you guys never discussed this before? It's fairly common in relationships involving Ninja."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "We've talked about this." He admitted.

"And what did she say?" The redhead asked, sound curious as she looked at him expectedly,

"She, trusts me with who I spend my time around." Naruto revealed to her.

The girl's smile widen, "See, nothing to worry about. It was just a peck! Not like anything too serious is gonna happen between us!" She told him, before her tone changed into a teasing one, "Unless, you wanted to do something naughty?"

Naruto looked at her questionable, still a bit stunned but now getting use to the girl's antics, "Wouldn't naughty be serious?" He asked.

"Only if you make it so!" She chirpily replied back and looking at him with a knowing grin, "And from that reaction, I'm guessing you're not exactly against it, am I right?"

Naruto's eyes widen, how did this girl seem to know him? But before he could ponder the question any longer, she lowered her gaze and shoot him an **undoubtedly** sultry look that had Naruto sucking in his bottom lip. Feeling the air around him change as his pants were becoming undoubtedly tense.

The redhead shot a quick glance down at his lap, smirking and lipping her lips at the tent present before focusing her eyes back at him, "Up for a quickie? One-night stand? No strings attached?"

Naruto wasn't sure what thoughts were running through the storm in his mind, but whatever they were, they had him silently nod.

The girl grinned brightly at his response before taking his hand and pulling him away.

* * *

_"MMmmmmm"_

_'How?'_

How did this happen was the question Naruto kept asking himself. There they were, in a dimly-lit alleyway, out of view from the festival-goers as his redhead companion had him pushed against the wall, pressing her dainty body against his own. Her arms snaked around his neck as she pulled him into a hungry kiss, her tongue aggressively doing battle against his own as Naruto found himself on the defensive, finding it a losing battle as his hands were all ready moving around her body, passing over her many curves as Naruto could feel the toned muscles she had underneath, no doubt a testament to her training.

"Grope my ass," The girl quickly told him with a slightly panting tone before diving her lips back into his, trying to entice him more as she bent and raised her knee up and rubbed it against the side of his leg, causing her to lean more into him and pressing their covered sexes together.

Naruto didn't know what it was, but something about this girl was setting his hormones ablaze, and making him act on instinct. And so, following them, he did what she suggested and lowered both his hands to her skirt and dug his fingers into her firm ass.

* * *

Deep inside his mindscape, laid a nine-tailed fox, doing her best to take in the energy just out of reach. But she couldn't help but keep the noise/view of Naruto's life in the background, and wondered how long it would take for her Jinchurki to notice what exactly was happening.

* * *

 _"Ahhh~"_ The redhead moaned inside the kiss as Naruto's hands mauled her ass, taking no care as he greedily pinched and squeezed every inch of it.

Just how she liked it.

 _"Mmmwaaph,"_ She let out as she parted their lips, looking at Naruto with a feisty grin, "Lit a fire under you huh?"

Naruto only growled in response, surprising the redhead by diving towards her neck and attaching his lips on her supple skin, coating it in his saliva as he lightly bite down on it.

The redhead had to bring a hand over her mouth to contain her moan from growing too loud. Being a bit unprepared for the overwhelming sensation, threatening to break her concentration and let out her secret.

It had her hips buckling slightly forward, and press against a very, very hard tent.

The girl licked her lips, "We've had enough build-up, let's have some foreplay."

Pushing Naruto away with surprising force, the blonde was silent as the girl proceed to kneel down between his legs, saying nothing as she swiftly grabbed the waistband of his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers in one fell swoop.

The girl gave a cheeky whistle as Naruto's erection swung out, pulsing in its full glory in front of her. Her mouth transforming into a foxy grin as she looked up at him, giving him a wink before focusing her attention back on his dick.

Using one of her hands, she grasped his rod to hold it steady, finding herself impressed that her fingers couldn't even reach all around his girth.

 _'This is gonna be fun,'_ She mentally declared.

And opening her mouth, the redhead took Naruto's length down in one fell swoop.

"Aaarrrgghh!" Naruto groaned as his dick was engulfed by the redhead's mouth. Her lips moving up and down his sensitive skin as she bobbed her head, dragging her tongue all around his dick, coating it in her saliva that aided in her blowjob.

 _"Slururrp~"_ Her lips rang as she picked up the pace, her hands now gripping both his thighs to help in her blowjob. Her tomato head flowing with her movements as she lips left a wet kiss on his groin with every descent of her head. Her cheeks caving in and throat bulging as she was able to surprisingly deepthroat Naruto despite her small stature.

If Naruto was able to properly think, he would've questioned just how she was so good. But her actions had brought him over the edge of rational thought. She was so aggressive, so different from Hinata, and it lit something in him. Bringing out a beast that laid within.

 _"Hmm?"_ The girl hummed in confusion as she felt Naruto's hands gripping both sides of her head and forcing her to stop. The redhead looking up to view his face, only to become stunned by the hungry, lustful need he was directed at her.

Her panties were soaked in anticipation.

 _"MMHHHPPHH!"_ The girl gasped muffled in surprise as Naruto forced her to take his whole length, burying his dick deep inside her throat, finding just how snugly it felt.

The redhead looked up at him with wide bulging eyes, tears threatening to come out from the sudden blockage her airway had. Only for her to respond by tightening her throat's hold on his dick.

Naruto gave a slight growl at her actions, proceeding to then pull her head up and down his dick, his grip forcing her to go at his pace.

A very fast and hard pace.

 _"Mhhmmm! Mhhmmm! MHHHMMMMM!"_ The girl was moaning all over his cock as she was forced to take all of his dick, though she didn't seem to mind it one bit as she gave no resistance to his grip, instead seemingly getting into it as she tightened her lips hold around his skin and made sure to drag her tongue as sensually as she could against the underside of his cock.

 _'He's so rough,'_ The girl thought as she started to go limp in his grip, finding herself unable to attempt to even match Naruto as he now started to move his hips as well, thrusting them in tandem with the hold he had on her head as he face-fucked her.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, _'Sooo good~'_

The sound of muffled slurping and groaning were starting to become a bit loud. But Naruto couldn't care less, not able to form any sort of rational thought as all he could think about was releasing his load down this girl's throat. Pounding in and out of her mouth with reckless abandonment, his balls slapping against his chin while her lips were pressed against his groin.

And eventually, it was enough.

Naruto growled as he pulled the redhead down to his groin one last time, forcing each and every last inch of his dick inside of her as it pump down load after load down her snug throat. Painting the insides white as the only thing she let was a gurgle as her stomach was filled with his semen, tears coming down her cheeks from the overwhelming sensation.

Her ' _boyfriend'_ was never this rough with her.

"Uugghghh" The redhead groaned as Naruto pulled his dick out of her mouth, which was still shooting, albeit less sizable, loads of his semen, with a few shots landing on the insides of her mouth while the lasts spurt out onto her face, hitting the bridge of her nose, and one of her cheeks.

Naruto panted as he leaned back against the nearby wall, finding himself surprisingly mentally drained after his orgasm, rational thoughts soon returning. With one prominent thought coming to him.

Why did he lose control?

This was unlike anything he's ever experienced before, unlike anything with his Mother and Hinata. This felt different. As though it was some need he had to satisfy, Something fueled by lust.

He could only be thankful this girl was so willing in accepting his needs. Though that was probably cause she was trying to set him off a bit if Naruto was being honest, but he believed she was just as surprised as he was by how much it seemed to affect him.

" _Mhhmm_ ~, good taste."

Naruto eyes traveled downwards at the girl kneeling beneath him. Finding himself surprised as she used a finger to scoop up the globs of semen around her face, seemingly having already recovered from the face-fucking she had received moments prior.

Naruto bit his lips at the sight of her index finger, holding some of his semen enter her mouth. Her lips wrapping around it as she sucked and licked her digit.

She continued, making sure not a single drop of his semen was left out of her stomach. Cleaning her face in front of the stunned blonde as she slurped down his seed loudly.

 _"Hmm~?"_ The redhead hummed as she saw him staring down at her, only for foxy grin to come onto her lips, "Liked the show?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good," She smirked, "Cause after that face-fucking you just gave me, I want some payback."

Without saying another word, the girl proceeded to make her way to some nearby boxes, sitting atop of one of them and leaning back, spreading her legs towards him and giving the blonde a glimpse of her wet panties.

"I sucked you off, now you suck me off," She simply stated as she brought a hand between her legs, and with a simple swipe, ripped off the darkened fabric, giving him an unobstructed view of her drenched folds. Her palm moving up and flipping back the top of her skirt and used two fingers to spread open her folds. Nothing to obstruct his view.

Naruto was mesmerized, during his and Hinata's session, or even with Kaasan, he never did get a clear unobstructed look at pussies folds, so to see this girl's, was something else.

So much in fact, that Naruto was simply left staring.

That was until the redhead gave a loud cough, causing Naruto to snap out of his daze and see the somewhat annoyed look she was giving, "Yeah, yeah, I know my pussy looks good, so did your cock, but I didn't hesitate, so you better not as well." She told him, "Now hurry up and get over here."

Naruto did as he was told, stepping closer to her as the scent she let off tickled his nose, it was intoxicating. So much so that he leaned down, becoming a bit mesmerized by it once again. The redhead now sporting a light blush from his stare as she waited for him to begin.

"Ahh!" She gasped as he quickly darted his tongue out, letting it have a quick lick at her opening and scooping up a sample of her juices. Letting him taste test the translucent fluids.

"Oh Gods!" The redhead gasped louder than she would've liked, slapping a hand over her mouth to muffle the slew of moans she produced as Naruto pressed his mouth against her folds, sticking his tongue deep inside her, wiggling it around to get more of her intoxicating nectar.

The redhead leaf ninja didn't know what to say, even if she could only moan at his assault. This guy who was mesmerized to the point of going still by her folds just moments ago was now eating her out like she never would have imagined. Causing her to squirm and hump her hips against his face in an attempt to get him to do more. Her legs flailing past his head as her hand gripped the side of the box she was on with enough force to start denting the edge.

 _'Gods, how is he this good?'_ She questioned in her mind, clenching her eyes when he his tongue started thrusting in and out of her pussy, causing her to instinctually wrap her legs around his head and use their force to press him against her needy folds even more. She had hoped to teach him or lead him a bit. But Naruto had enough raw talent that she could feel her orgasm quickly approaching despite having only been at this for no more than a few minutes.

Naruto growled at how the redhead wrapped her legs around him, not liking how they restricted and impeded his movements. And it didn't help that this girl seemed surprising strong despite her lithe looking build.

But he was still stronger.

So using both his hands, he brought them to each of her thighs, gripping the supple muscle as he pried her leg open. Surprising the girl as she that could only give a muffled moan through her hand as he forced her legs towards her, allowing him even better access to pussy. Lapping his tongue over every inch.

And with one lick passing over her clit, it was all that she needed to send her over the edge.

The redhead spasmed atop of the crate, arching her back up and extending her legs straight. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her mouth let out a long, muffled, drowned out moan as she climaxed. Her pussy squirting out her juices into Naruto's awaiting mouth as her floodgates opened. The blonde drinking up the intoxicating nectar.

And even after she went limp atop of the box, he didn't take his lips away from her folds. Keeping it there as he made sure to scoop up every last drop of her juices, causing her body to **instinctually** jolt every time his tongue moved.

 _'That was good,'_ Naruto thought through half-lidded eyes, pulling away from her pussy as he felt himself in a similar state as during his blowjob. That instinctual need returning, though this time, he was able to control, if just enough to still have some rational thought.

 _'Is she ok?'_ Naruto though worriedly as he began to fully recover mentally, looking at the still limped redhead atop of the box who was still twitching in the afterglow of her release, eyes half-lidded and rolled back while her tongue dangled out the side of her open mouth.

Naruto didn't know whether to be impressed, or scared of his _'skills'_.

Leaning carefully towards her in an attempt to better inspect her state, Naruto gave a quick gasp of surprise when her eyes rolled back into their proper position. Letting the redhead view his spiky yellow-hair right over her head.

Shooting her hands out, Naruto was only able to give a muffled gasp as she pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck while her legs locked around his waist, pressing their bodies close together while also having their bare, still sensitive sex make contact.

"Ahh~" They both moaned at the contact, each giving a few humps of their waist to further stimulate the pleasure they received from their sexes as the underside of Naruto's dick slid over the redhead's slit.

Yet Naruto had most of his attention on the kiss, exchanging moans in each other's mouths as their tongues did battle. But he couldn't help but think there was something about this girl. She had an air of mystery around her despite seeming familiar.

Eventually though, the two parted their lips, ending the kiss. The redhead sitting up and unlocking her legs and arms from him. Having him stumble a bit back as he looked back the grinning girl.

"Think of that as my parting gift," She simply told him, confusing Naruto by her words as she continued, "Anyways, thanks for the fun time, hopefully we'll run into each other again!"

Before Naruto could even speak, the Redhead gave him a cheeky wink, before flickering away with remarkable speed. Leaving Naruto by himself as he began to truly process what had transpired.

He had to lean back against the wall, sliding down and landing on his bare ass with a slight thud.

"Wow," He simply breathed out, he had just met this cute girl less than a few hours ago. And just moments ago, they had gotten each other off. It was so spontaneous. Unique.

And Naruto hoped he could meet the redhead once again.

_"Naruto honey? Are you here?"_

Naruto jumped at the familiar voice, realizing it was only a bit away he quickly lifted his butt up and pulled up his pants, ignoring the way his slick and fluid covered dick stuck against the clothes as he tried to look modest. Finishing up just in time to see his Mother passing around a corner and into the alleyway he was in.

"There you are, I've been looking for you" The Uzumaki stated as she walked up to him, looking down at her son with a blank expression, her back turned to the crate where her son had just eaten out a girl minutes prior, "You ok Honey?"

Naruto could only be thankful that the shades in the alleyway and the thick scent of food from the festival seemed to be enough to cover up what he had been doing just moments before, considering his Mother still seemed to only have her attention on him.

Standing up to level with her, Naruto did his best to compose himself as he gave Kushina a tired look, "Yeah, just a bit tired, thought I'd take a rest here in the meantime."

"Really?" The Jonin asked curiously, her tone indicating she was a bit unsure of his answer but didn't seem to push it, "In any case, you want to grab a quick snack to take back to the inn? They've got private baths we can relax in you know~," She told him, adding a small sultry tone to her last bit of information.

Despite his previous release, Naruto felt his dick twitch at the prospect of bathing with his Mother, looking up at her grinning face as she knew just what he was thinking about.

"Come on Honey," She told him, spinning on her heels she began to walk out as Naruto followed behind her. The redhead putting on a small show by swaying her wide hips slightly, moving her tightly cladded ass side to side in a way that had Naruto so entranced, he didn't seem to notice the small limp she possessed.

* * *

"Danzo, I must ask again, why are you requesting this transfer? This seems quite unusual coming from you"

An old white-haired man spoke with concern and hint of mistrust, looking across at his old comrade. His black, shaggy-hair resting atop his head, while below it he wore a bundle of bandages that covered his white eye, an x-shaped scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt that was covered by a long dark grey robe that covered his body save for his left torso and arm. With a cane held in said hand.

Danzo opened his uncovered eyes to look at Hiruzen, who sat in the Hokage's chair and taking over village affairs until Minato properly recovered,

"Is it so wrong to place one of my trusted and promising subordinates on a team that will no doubt help him grow?" He asked simply in an almost mockingly innocent voice.

Hiruzen look back down at the papers Danzo had given him, with one showing a picture of a young boy with short, straight black hair with dark eyes and almost translucent, looking skin. He wore a short, black and grey vested top with red shoulder straps that ended just above his stomach, leaving the area around his belly uncovered. With standard dark shinobi pants and boots on his lower end.

But besides the short blade that was strapped around his back, Hiruzen was intrigued by what appeared to be a scroll hooked to his hip, and what seemed to be the tip of a brush jutting from it.

Looking back at his old _'friend'_ , Hiruzen simply gave a sigh.

"Minato will have final say." The Third Hokage told him.

"Very well," Danzo responded, before getting up and walking out of the room, leaving Hiruzen to ponder what his deeper motives were.

* * *

"A new team-member!?" Naruto almost shouted in surprise as his family, minus his sister who was currently on a mission, while he and his parents sat at the table together to eat breakfast.

"Not so loud!" Kushina reprimanded him with a hushed voice, nudging her head toward his Father who had a look of mild irritation, Despite finally having recovered enough to move around a bit and eat, albeit with a little help. Minato's senses were still a bit on edge, and so having to deal with loud noises while trying to focus on eating was a bit **disorienting**.

"Sorry," Naruto responded with a lower tone, waiting for his father to regain his baring before asking, "But, why?"

"Well, with Hanabi now officially part of our team at your and her's request, it's thought that we might as well go the extra mile and become a standard four-man squad," Kushina simply told him as she took a bite of the food before adding, "Though even I have to admit, I'm a bit surprised by it, specifically, _who_ will be joining."

The redhead looked at her husband with a questioning look, still wondering why he decided to approve the whole thing.

Giving a sigh, Minato decided to finally speak, placing down his fork he lifted his head up, "I understand your concern Kushina, but trust me when I say I think this will be good for Naruto."

However, that didn't seem to put the woman at ease, "Good?" She asked in a strained voice, "He's from Root! Danzo himself recommended him! That's more than enough to be suspicious!"

 _'And here she was berating me about how loud I was,'_ Naruto thought before asking, "Root? Danzo?"

Those names were unfamiliar to him. And it seemed as though they weren't pleasant for his parents to hear either, as they both let out a sigh by his confused tone.

Minato looked at his son and asked, "You know about the Anbu, correct?"

Naruto nodded, the anbu held some of the villages most elite ninja, some of the best, and due to that, had to perform some of the more, _unsavory,_ tasks that benefited the village.

"Well, Root is similar to them, however, they're much more, dark in their methods. Simply put, they perform the lowest, heinous acts that a village must do in order to be safe." Minato inform his son, clearly straining his voice, "And Danzo is their leader."

"And he and that entire organization are a bunch of assholes." Kushina muttered angrily. Surprising Naruto by how much vulgar hate her voice seemed to hold for the organization. Minato meanwhile, gave his wife a sympathetic look. He may have held a similar, albeit less extreme opinion of that organization, especially considering their role in _that_ massacre more than a decade ago. But despite all his strength, he had shared a big flaw that many Hokage seemed to have.

Politics, especially inside the village were some of his weakest strength.

Respect alone was what mostly helped him in talks. And while he's helped to settle some big disputes and help quell potential conflicts, that was mostly due to the participants' fear of what he could do should something escalate. For it wasn't a silver tongue that led him to victory, but a kunai.

As for _that_ massacre, he and Hiruzen did everything they could in order to strip Danzo of most of his power after it happened. But his followers were loyal, and he moved in the darkness to well for them to see most of the time. So all they could do was be prepared.

If only he hadn't been at peace conference back then, then maybe, maybe he could've stopped one of the worst tragedies in the Leaf since the Nine-tail's rampage, and easily one of, if not his biggest failure as a Hokage.

Naruto, seeing the gloom looks his parents were now giving, decided to remain silent. And quietly finished his breakfast along with his family.

* * *

"So, you healing up ok?" Naruto asked as he and Hanabi walked through the streets of Konoha, the area they were in mostly desolate as most people this time of day tended to congregate towards the main pathway that spanned from the village gates to the Academy.

The brown-hair girl gave a slight nod, "Yeah, hands are still a bit shaky, but I can use them a lot better now. Just gotta make sure not to overuse. So my usual Hyuuga style is off-limits in the meantime." She told him, bringing up her hands to look at them. Most of its skin was covered by bandages.

Naruto, not wanting her mood to go down, decided to change the subject, so adopting a more chipper tone he said "In any case, let's head off to the training grounds to, uh, train. And afterwards I'll treat you to some Ichiraku's!"

Hanabi chuckled at his words, "That place you took my sister?" She teased.

Naruto gave her a shy look, "More like she took me there."

The two gave a light-hearted laugh.

_*Swosh!_

Naruto and Hanabi had their reflexes kicked in at the sound as they both ducked. Feeling something fast pass right through were their heads we just moments ago. Both turning towards the kunai that had embedded itself into the wall right next to them.

Looking in the direction of where it came from, the two saw a black-hair and pale-skinned boy around their age sitting atop a roof a bit away. A leaf-headband wrapped around his head while he wore a black and grey vested jacket that left his belly exposed while. One hand was held in front of the bottom of his face, holding what appeared to be a brush in it while an open scroll was held by his other hand.

"Rrrwwarrr!"

Naruto and Hanabi heard the duo of roars by their sides. Seeing what appeared to be ink-coated beasts charging towards them.

The two went back to back in defense, while the boy a few rooftops away waited to see how they would fare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, its kinda weird to finally release this, been planning this a lot longer than I needed to, but yeah. So just a head up, if you checked the index, you can see I've got around 5 chapters for this arc planned. 3 are written and mostly ready to go, one is half-way finished and I'm leaving it that way with a summary of what would've been happened next cause honestly, I don't want to write the rest of that chapter, and the last chapter will be some smut with a girl you'll all know next chapter. They're all pretty much unchanged from when I wrote them back in November, with of course some grammar fixes to make it more presentable. Also another thing! I'll be releasing the next few chapters weekly! So look forward to that.
> 
> Now about the chapter itself, since this will pretty much be the only proper arc I've got planed for the side-stories, I might as well clear up some plot things since they won't can't resolved later down the arc. The girl Naruto met at the festival was indeed Kushina, fashioned after her genin look, the plan was that ever now and than, Kushina would've transformed into that girl and she and Naruto would meet every so often, eventually becoming sorts of fuck-buddies before Naruto discovered it was actually Kushina. As for Danzo, well, I'll go into that later with chapter 6's "What could've been". I can say that he would've been a big bad for Naruto and the others to face off before they had to do battle with the rest of the Akatsuki. He would've had a presence and built up in many of the arc for "The Mission Blues" (Which would've been the name for the sequel story). I'll go into better detail in chapter 6 though. Also yeah, expect me to talk about the next few chapter's plot points like this! Think of it as trivia.


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto and Hanabi stood back to back as ink-coated beasts charged at them from either side.

Acting quickly and in tandem, Naruto placed his hands in a seal, creating a clone of himself that stood on the other side of Hanabi, who quickly took hold of both Naruto's wrists and started spinning around. Going fast enough for the two Naruto's to become streaks in their rotation, before letting them go and having them fly in either direction towards a beast each.

The Naruto's each grabbed the red-hilted blade on their backs, unsheathing it as they flew past the black and white beasts, a quick albeit powerful slash hitting both breasts as they dissipated in a burst of ink. Surprising both Naruto and Hanabi that they were actually made up of the stuff, and turning their attention towards the pale-skinned boy on the rooftop just a few bit away, they surmised he was the one making them.

Not wasting a moment, Hanabi and the two Naruto's ran towards him, Naruto leading the charge while Hanabi stayed in the back, as she was still recovering.

Reaching just in front of the building the boy was perched upon, Naruto was ready to jump towards him. Only to pause as the black-haired ninja suddenly brought his scroll up as his pressed his brush towards it. His hand moving incredibly fast to Naruto's eyes.

And after pulling away the ink-dipped brush from the scroll, a multitude of beasts sprung out of the paper, catching Naruto off-guard.

"Don't stop!" Hanabi's voice called out to him.

Naruto heard the sound of a kunai cutting through the air, appearing in over the blonde and in the middle of the ink-based-beasts ready to pounce on it. The kunai them puffing into a cloud of smoke as Naruto saw his clone emerge from it, taking a glance back to see Hanabi's hand stretched out, indicating she was the one who threw it.

Following her earlier words, Naruto jumped up, his clone cutting a path through the beasts in front of him. Allowing Naruto to get through while the remaining beasts took his clone to the ground with a hard crash, causing it to disperse. Only for the beasts to follow its fate shortly after as Hanabi threw another kunai at the group, this time a paper-bomb being attached to it.

The explosion held more than enough force to take them out.

Naruto meanwhile landed atop the roof, his blade already swinging in front of him directed at his mysterious attacker. Who quickly grabbed a hold of the blade strapped around his back and unsheathing it. Revealing a short, non-tipped tanto that clashed with his own.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he was locked in a blade struggle. As despite his own sword appearing strong and longer, his opponent held more than enough skill to hold him back for now.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto growled at his opponent.

Who simply wore a smile and said, "You're kinda a pushover, aren't you?"

Naruto felt a tick appear on his forehead from the taunt, growing in size as the boy continued, "Do you even have a backbone?"

Naruto growled "Who do you think you are?"

However, before the two could even converse any further, Hanabi landed atop of the room and ran towards them.

Seemingly not wanting to test his luck, the mysterious boy pulled away from the blade struggle. Jumping into the as his opened scroll was thrown over him, one hand placed in a seal as a stream of black ink poured out of the scroll and swirled around his body.

"You two will know more about me in due time, Naruto, Hanabi." He spoke as the steam of ink suddenly expanded, covering his form completely from view before dispersing with a burst. The boy was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto and Hanabi both looked at each other with a confused and worried look.

* * *

"And then he just disappeared! Like that!"

Kushina sighed as Naruto repeated himself once again, her back turned towards him as she washed the dishes while Minato slept on the couch.

"And like I said before Naruto, I'll speak with Hiruzen about this, but until then, there's not much I can do." Kushina told her son. Who was still clearly frustrated by this mysterious person who attack him and Hanabi out of no-where. Kushina also feeling a bit of frustration as she had a pretty good idea of who it was.

**_*Ring_ **

The sound of the doorbell cut any further conversation on the topic between the Mother and Son short.

"Can you get that dear." Kushina simply asked her son, who just nodded as he already had started walking towards the door, muttering something under his breath that Kushina had no doubt was related to his attacker.

"Shikamaru-Nii?" Naruto stated surprised. Facing the tired looking Jonin as he gave a yawn.

"Hey Naruto," The Nara simply greeted, looking up into the house as Kushina peaked around the corner.

"Well hello Shikamaru! Pleasure to see you!" She greeted from the kitchen, "Come on, make yourself in!"

Shikamaru simply held a hand up and shook his head in a respectful no, "Unfortunately I can't do that, I'm a little short on time, I have a mission to set out for a bit."

"Really?" Kushina asked curiously as she walked down to the door to properly face him, "Than may I ask why you're here?"

"For him, actually." Shikamaru pointing towards Naruto.

The blonde looked up at him confused, "Me?"

"Yep," The Nara confirmed, "I'm a bit short on teammates, so the Third recommended you and someone else."

"Who else?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Not sure, Third said he'd meet us at the gate, be there in less than an hour, ok?" And with that, the Nara simply turned around and started walking away, with the wave of his hand serving as his goodbye.

Naruto looked up at his Mother, who looked down at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kushina asked him, "Go and get ready!"

Naruto quickly made his way up to his room to pack.

* * *

Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop, making sure to arrive at the village gates before hours end. Seeing it come into sight, and two very familiar people standing at its entrance.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino cheerfully called out as Shikamaru stood next to her, giving her fellow blonde a wave as he landed a bit away. Running up to the two before stopping in front of them. His head only reaching up to their neck.

"Hey guys," Naruto greeted the two.

Shikamaru merely nodded at his response, taking a finger out of the ear that was closer to Ino as the ringing it had from her boisterous voice went away, "Well, we're all here, it's time for us to get going."

"All here?" Naruto questioned confused, "Didn't you say you we were getting one more person?"

Shikamaru simply pointing his fingers towards the gate's edge, revealing someone standing just on the other side of its corner. Who made his way around it. A smile on his pale-skinned face as Naruto was stunned as he recognized him instantly.

"You?" Naruto stated confused.

"Hi," The pale boy simply greeted at the blonde.

Ino looked at the two confused, "Do you two know each other?"

Naruto gained an irritated look on his face, "This guy attack me while I was out with Hanabi earlier!" Shooting an accusing finger towards the boy, who still wore that smile on his face.

Naruto didn't hesitate as he quickly grabbed a hold of two kunai in his pouches, holding one in each hand. The boy meanwhile, simply responded by grabbing ahold of the tanto on his back and slightly moving back, ready to defend himself as that smile never left his face.

"Hey hey hey," Shikamaru repeated at the two in irritation, turning towards the blonde genin, "Naruto, stand down." He told him in a somewhat serious tone, seeing as Naruto was the one who drew his weapon first.

"You two are teammates now, right? And not just for this mission, but for your actual squad too." The Nara added.

Naruto visibly relaxed his stance, "Teammate?" He repeated confused, looking back at the pale boy, "This guy?"

Said boy, who was still holding a hand on his blade's hilt seemingly relaxed, removing his hand from it, "Sorry about earlier," He told Naruto with that same smile, "It's just that since we and that girl Hanabi will be teammates in the future, I wanted to properly gauge your strengths."

Naruto seemed a bit perplexed by the answer, seeing the strange logic, "You could've just asked us to spar," Naruto told him as he placed his kunai back in his pouches.

But he would soon wish he thrown them at the boy from what he said next, "And thanks to that quick fight, I can tell the two of you worthless."

Ino had to hold Naruto back from trying to pummel the boy. Who's smile never left him.

Shikamaru simply sighed, _'I know he's from root, but even so, this mission's gonna be more of a drag than I thought.'_

* * *

_'Yep, this is a drag.'_ Shikamaru thought as the team walked down the dirt path. Naruto on one end, while the pale boy who introduced himself as 'Sai' walked down the other. The blonde genin clearly looking displeased while the Sai seemed emotionless. He and Ino situated in between them, with the ponytail-blonde glancing at the two every now and then.

Naruto held his hands behind his head as he continued walking, taking a glance at the side towards Sai who kept looking straight ahead, only for the pale-skinned ninja to look back at him and give him smile that Naruto didn't like. The blonde quickly looking away from him and back towards Shikamaru.

"So anyways Shikamaru-Nii, whats our mission?"

The Nara gave a sigh, hating having to explain something due to the energy it took, "Escorting a VIP, We'll be acting as bodyguards basically." He simply responded before elaborating, "Thanks to the Akatsuki destabilizing the region from the Sand all the way to the cloud, including the Leaf's borders due to their attack on the Chunin Exams. Some countries have found themselves losing control of very important locations that are in our best interest not to happen."

Shikamaru gave a yawn before continuing, "It's one of the reasons why there are so few ninjas in the Leaf at the moment, because most of them are out trying to help stabilize the nearby regions. We specifically, are trying to prevent a seal that's trapping a demon from coming undone."

"A demon?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Something like that," Shikamaru told him, "In any case, no matter what it is, if it gets loose, it'll wreak havoc and no doubt be a huge pain for the nearby villages to deal with. And considering the threat of the Akatsuki is looming over us, we have even more reason not to waste resources on a battle with it at full strength. So we'll be escorting a preisties from the Land of Demons who's sealing technique should be more than powerful to repower the seal located in the Land of Swamps."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding, "Ok, but who exactly would we need to protect this person from?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? People who stand to gain from having it run amok, power-hungry-franatics, maybe even the Akatsuki."

Naruto gritted his teeth at the mention of the last one.

"If we do run into them, try not to act reckless." Sai said, his voice directed at Naruto.

Who in turn, didn't seem to appreciate that tone, "What's that supposed to mean?" He growled back at his _'teammate'_.

"You're impulsive, brash, and most of all, idealistic." Sai listed off, "I've read your reports, and honestly, I wonder how much luck you've had to make it this far."

"Why you," Naruto stopped in his tracks to give Sai an angry look, who in turn stopped to look at him with an impassive face.

"Hey you two-" Ino tried to cut in, only to be stopped by Shikamaru placing a hand on her shoulder. Ino looking back to see him shaking his head in a manner that told her not to get involved.

There was a clear air of tension around these two. And the sooner the two talk and say what they wanted to the other, the better. That was Shikamaru's logic.

And Sai was ready to give his own, "During the Chunin Exams when the Akatsuki attacked, instead of getting help, you decided to charge after the Hyuuga they took. Falling right into their trap that you were unable to escape on your own. Not to mention your influence on Hanabi isn't very beneficial to the Leaf."

"What are you implying?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth and clenched fists.

Sai continued to look at him with an stoic face, "If she wishes to be a ninja, that's fine, however, as heiress of the Hyuuga clan, she must know just how much value her life has in keeping stability in one of the leaf's most vital clans. If she were to adopt more tendencies to jump into a situation, then she'll be putting her life in danger more than it should be."

"You listen here!" Naruto shouted at Sai, "You don't know who we are! We're free to make our own choices, Hanabi shouldn't be tied down by her clan, she should be able to live how she wants!"

But Sai didn't seem to share that notion, "Choices?" He repeated in what almost sounded like a confused and slightly mocking tone, "There is your idealism. We are ninja, we don't have choices, we don't choose what we want. All we do is complete the mission we are given at any cost, to protect our village and serve its best interests above all else."

Sai tone didn't waver as he finished, "We are tools for the village to use for its benefit, nothing more, nothing less."

Naruto felt a bit stunned at his answer, yet his anger at Sai didn't dissipate, infact, he believed it only increases.

And in the back, Shikamaru couldn't help but sigh.

* * *

Kushina and Minato sat down at the table, silently ending dinner, the latter needing to take his time due to his injuries. Though eventually, his wife suddenly broke the silence and said, "Why did you let that root ninja on Naruto's team."

Minato sighed, dropping his utensil to focus his energy towards his wife, who was giving him a hard look.

"For Naruto to find out what he's true intentions are," Minato simply stated.

"True intentions?" Kushina repeated, her tone begging him to clarify.

"When Hiruzen told me of Danzo's request, of course I was skeptical, why wouldn't I be of that man," Minato told her, doing his best not to let his disdain for the one-eyed man show in his tone, "But I knew there must be a reason. Danzo's playing some kind of long game, but I don't know what. I've known that eventually, he'd make a move on either Naruto or Naruko, but the specifics are still unknown."

Changing his look into one of determination, Minato simply said, "I believe Naruto might be able to learn some of those intentions from this 'Sai', in fact, I believe it'll be good for him to get some actual experience with some of the root ninja and understand just how differently they operate, I'm sure it'll be a shock to him, but I think it'll be good for him. He needs to learn that even our village, his home, has a place where the light doesn't shine, so he can prepare for it when he grows up."

"That's all?" Kushina asked, sounding unconvinced.

Minato simply shook his head, "No, for part of me believes Naruto can help Sai."

"Help him?" His wife asked confused.

"When reading his files, and personally interviewing him myself before you and Naruto came home from your mission, I think there's still a chance for him. He's young, and the roots of darkness are deep in him, but there's still a small ray of light shining through, and I think Naruto can make it shine a bit brighter." Minato stated with firm belief.

Kushina simply blinked at her husband, before letting out a sigh, "Real optimistic of you, Minato," She told him with a tone of disbelief mixed with doubt and praise, "I'll trust you for now. But if he, or Danzo do anything to our children, nothing, not even you will stop me from rampaging through his organization." She finished with a threatening tone, her hair briefly splitting into 9 thick tails as the residue of powerful aura left in her from a chakra long gone flared up.

Minato simply laughed at her remark, "Who says I won't join you?" He joked.

And Kushina couldn't help but give him a small smile.

* * *

Naruto sat up against a tree and atop its branch, looking out into the setting sun. A bit away from the camp he and the others had set up, but not far enough that he couldn't see them if he looked back.

He couldn't help but think about Sai, and what he said.

"You don't seem like the type to sulk,"

Naruto turned his head down to look at Shikamaru, who was looking up at him with a slightly concerned look over his usually tiredly impassive face.

"Than again, I could say the same about your sister, but I've seen her sulk like this more than a few times." The Nara continued with a small movement of his arms.

"Hey Shikamaru-Nii" Naruto greeted with a small grumble of his voice.

The jonin exhaled another sigh, feeling as though he had done so too many times today, even for him. Hand behind his head, he looked up at the genin, "Sai?"

Naruto nodded, "I don't get what's his deal, Ninjas as just a tool? What kind of meaning is there in that?"

"To follow the system that's in place for the world.." Shikamaru simply stated, causing Naruto to looked down at him confused, the Nara leaning against the tree-trunk, "How much do you really know of root?"

"I know their similar to the anbu, albeit a darker version."

"And how do you think they cope with their actions?" Shikamaru questioned, Naruto staying silent at the question as he didn't have a good answer.

"Root Ninja don't have pleasant lives, they don't do pleasant things, and most are chosen to join from a young age," Shikamaru told him, "I've worked with them a couple of times. They're not evil, they don't have any sort of pleasure from what they do, in fact, it's like they can't feel anything. They just have to do it."

Crossing his arms, the Nara gave a sigh, "I'm not here to tell you whether or not you think they're justified in what they do, that's for you to decide, but ask yourself this. Considering what they have to do, what type of environment do you think they grow up in?" And with that, the Nara walked away.

Naruto stayed silent as he pondered the questions, his speculation not looking pleasant.

* * *

Sai's brush moved with careful movements as he painted a picture of the flames that lit the area blanket by the night's sky. Providing light and heat around it.

Only to stop from the very noticeable presence of the person standing behind him.

"Is there something you need?" The root-ninja asked, turning around slightly and glancing up towards Ino, who was standing over him, a look of curiosity directed at his drawing.

"Oh, sorry," The girl told him with a slightly embarrassed tone, "I just got curious about what you were doing," She answered truthfully before turning her attention back to his art, "You're a good drawer."

Sai returned back to his canvas, not responding to her compliment.

Ino sweatdrop at his silence, "Do you like drawing?" She asked.

Sai paused in his movements, seemingly pondering the question before speaking, "Not particularly," Sai answered simply, "Though I don't really know what liking something feels like, so I wouldn't really know."

Ino felt a bit surprised by his answer, "You don't know what liking something feels like?" She repeated his statement, "Do you not feel happy? Or even sad?"

Sai simply nodded his head, "I would say no, as a ninja, I've been taught not to feel anything," The boy told her, "Emotions affect logic, and for us ninja, we must preserve logic at all times in order to complete our mission."

Ino blinked at him a bit surprised, before giving him a slight look of sympathy, "Is that why you seem to have such a low opinion of Naruto?" She asked

Sai nodded, "He's not just some genin, he's the son of the Hokage, and much more," Ino didn't need for him to clarify, knowing exactly what else he was referring to.

"His very status has the power to affect our village, its inhabitants, and the system keeping it at peace in a way I don't think he properly understands." Sai continued, "Yet it's clear he's very emotional, and as history has shown us, emotions tend to make most ninja, die young, in an avoidable death. All because their feelings told them something, while logic said another, and the mission becomes lost."

He placed down his brush and canvas before finishing, "But in the end, the village suffers the most."

Ino continued to look at him sympathetically, this type of opinion, ideals. The environments needed to create them were not usually pleasant, and she couldn't help but pity what must've been a sad childhood.

But she decided to at the very least, leave him with something to ponder with.

"You said, you don't feel emotions, but you seemed very firm in your worlds, you seemed to believe in them." Ino stated, her words causing the boy to look at her with a slightly confused but mostly stoic look as she continued, "I think you do feel, feel that the mission, the village and its people mean a lot. You value them so highly that you'll do what you can to protect them. And in that regard, you and Naruto might not be as different as you think."

Sai blinked at her statement, and before he could respond, she spoke again.

"Oh, and by the way, this is just coming from me, but ask yourself, if you choose to draw something, even when it doesn't help you significantly in any way, I think that means you find it pleasing, meaning, you like it."

And with that, the pale-haired blonde walked away. Leaving Sai to think about her words.

* * *

Naruto found himself still thinking about Shikamaru's words, so deep in thought that he didn't notice another blonde walking up the tree.

"Ahh!" Naruto gasped a bit surprised by the sudden tap on his shoulder, turning to the side to see Ino looking at him, her feet against the side of the tree along with one hand to keep her up.

"Sorry," She apologized.

Naruto let out a sigh, "No worries," He expressed as he turned back to look at the night sky.

Ino looked at him with a somewhat sympathetic look, he was clearly still thinking about Sai.

So she decided to help him take his mind off it with a little teasing.

"Thinking about Hinata?" Ino asked.

That snapped Naruto away from his thoughts, "What?" He replied flusteredly, his face a tinged red.

Ino giggled at his reaction, "Well I mean, it would only be natural considering you two went on a date,"

Naruto blinked at her, "How did you know?"

The girl chuckled, "Who do you think helped her get ready? Not to mention considering how happy she seemed after it was enough to tell me it went well."

Naruto was too embarrassed to reply, looking away.

Ino couldn't help but take some delight in his reaction, "So how did it go? Try as I might, Hinata just wouldn't give me the _juicy_ details. So what happened? Where'd you go? What did you two do? Were you a gentleman? Anything _naughty_ happen?" She cooed the last part, smirking as Naruto's body slightly jumped at her words. She already knew most of what happened on their date, considering she was spying on them from a distance with Naruko and Sakura. But she was curious what else occurred.

Naruto turned to her with a bright red blush across his cheeks, "Why would you ask something like that?!" He almost screamed flustered.

"Not denying it?" His fellow blonde replied delightfully, "What was it? A kiss with some tongue? Maybe some body pressing? Did she let you feel up her breasts or get a peak? Did she peak down there?" She gestured towards his lap, "Come on I promise not to tell your sister!"

Naruto's face became brighter by the second, "That's none of your business!" He stated, _'Not to mention if I did tell you what we did, I'm not sure you would look at me and Hinata the same ever again.'_

Ino laughed, "Alright alright I'll drop it, for now." She assured him, though her tone on her last two words told him she would wait for another chance, "Anyways, I'm gonna head off for some sleep, and I know I don't need to tell you not to stay up too late, but I feel like I owe it to Naruko to remind you." She informed him, ready to make her way down the tree.

Only to turn back towards him, "Oh, but before that."

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise at the feeling of a soft pair of lips pressing against his bright red cheeks, leaving his skin with a wet smack. Turning towards his side, he looked at Ino with a confused look.

The girl smiled brightly at him, "Consider it thanks, for making Hinata really happy."

And with those words and a quick wink, she went down the tree. Leaving Naruto alone once again.

**_"Oh for the love of, don't think lewd thoughts again!"_ **

"AHhh!" Naruto gasped, jumping up slightly from the sudden voice, before relaxing and responding back, _'Really?'_

**_"Yeah, I don't need to be feeling fuzzy while trying to take back my chakra from that mindless version of me!"_ ** Ku spoke to him, **_"I decided to not say anything back when you and that Hyuuga were together in the village, cause hey, I thought I'd owe you since you've been nice and you finally got the girl. But that was then, and this is now, and I don't know about you, but I've learned teenage hormones can be pretty distracting, so at the very least, try to keep it contained."_ **

_'Not easy to stop a somewhat mostly instinctual reaction,'_ Naruto grumbled back to her,.

**_"Learn to! Least you want me to take even longer to reseal this chakra of mine so you can call upon my power safely!"_ **She shouted back

Naruto was curious about the progress of that, _'How's that going?'_

He heard Ku tsk, **"** **_On track, but, I'm about to hit a bit of a snag,"_ **

_'What do you mean?'_

**_"This mindless version of me, isn't an idiot, it runs on instinct, but the instincts of a tailed beast are pretty smart. I can't just sit in this cage forever and take drain back my chakra from here, its gonna eventually follow the path of where its chakra is being taken from, and open that seal of mine, so I'm gonna have to fight it personally a few times to take out a chunk of chakra before laying low for a bit"_ **Ku informed him.

_'Do you want me to help then?'_ Naruto questioned, only to flinch as Ku practically screamed at him.

**_"No! If it has the chance, that version of me will pretty much kill you! I'm not taking that chance!"_ **

_'But-'_

**_"I said no!"_ **

Naruto went silent, looking a bit dejected. But he then heard Ku sigh.

**_"Look, I appreciate the gesture, but I can't risk it. This thing, it's unlike anything you've faced before, not in terms of power, but in goal and drive. That thing, wants to reunite with me at any cost, it'll do anything, risk anything to accomplish that goal after being so close."_ **

**_"Besides, this is my fight, not yours."_ **

_'But, I want to help you, you're my friend.'_

Even though he couldn't see, Ku smiled, **_"Your thoughts are enough."_ ** She informed him, **_"But anyways, don't expect any communication with me for a few days, ok?"_ **

_'Alright,'_ Naruto understood, _'Be safe, ok?'_

Ku, chucked, **_"You too."_**

And with that, Naruto's mind went silent.

* * *

Naruto and the group continued to move towards their destination, Naruto and Sai still keeping their distance from each other, but otherwise, haven't insulted the other yet. Most likely due to the talks they received yesterday.

However, Ino suddenly stopped, gaining the attention of the rest of the team as they looked at her.

"Smoke," She simply stated, pointing her hand up and past the trees. The other following its direction as they also saw a large plume of smoke rising in the distance.

Right in the direction of their destination.

"Move it!" Shikamaru urged as he and the team suddenly bolted towards the smoke.

* * *

"Shoot," Shikamaru muttered under his breath as he, Ino and Sai arrived along a cliff's edge, looking down at a ruined compound, countless bodies lying motionless among the debris. With what appeared to be around three people making their way through it towards where he could see the remaining batch of guards were heading to, most likely towards the Priestess. And worse of all, Naruto had already gone far ahead of them, charging straight at them.

Naruto ran through the still bodies under him, saddened that he couldn't stop to make sure if any of them were still alive. But right now, he had to protect those he knew were still alive. Seeing the group of three breaching through the building's roof and hearing a cascade of screams, they must have been enemies.

Not wasting time, Naruto ran up the steps and burst through the door.

Finding the trio of intruders standing a few feet away, backs turned to him. Unsheathing his blade, Naruto jumped and swung right at the person standing in the middle. Who simply took a kunai in hand and spun around, using the tools metal blade to block Naruto's attack as he used the opportunity to jump over them. Putting himself between the intruders and glancing quickly back, what appeared to be the priestess due to her clothing and another guard,

Turning back to look at the intruders, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw their faces.

"You-" He simply stuttered in disbelief, he's gaze focused on the girl in the middle of the group. Her headband signifying her allegiance to the Hidden Rain, onion-like bun hair on her head as her green eyes focused on him. Ones that he remembered carrying much disdain during their last confirmation.

Ajisai and her team looked back at him with a similar gaze of disbelief. The Hidden Rain trio not having expected to see the jinchuriki they had identified back during the Chunin Exams again, especially not here. Their battle at the tower during the second stage ringing through both their minds.

And it had Naruto gave a slight growl as he gripped his blade tighter, "I've got a lot of questions for you." His thoughts going back to the black rod Ajisai had pierced him during the exam, one that had him out for a few days as he and Ku fought an intruder in his mind.

Snapping out of their daze from his threat, Ajisai got back into a fighting stance, her comrades mirroring her as well.

Glancing back at the priestess, Naruto noticed how she seem unresponsive, stoic through the light veil that covered most of her head, as though these people who were coming to kill her were of no real concern despite the damage they had already done. Her guard meanwhile was standing ready at her side, prepared to act and get her out of here the moment Naruto provided a chance.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto decided to to just that. If he was gonna protect them, he would have to focus on these Rain ninja advisories. And remembering their battle during the Chunin Exams, Naruto knew he couldn't hold back.

"Multi-Shadow-Clone Jutsu!" Bringing his hands into the signature seal, a row of clones on either side were poofed into existence, each taking out their own projectile of either shuriken or kunai.

Quickly understanding his intent, Ajisai brought her thumb to her mouth and bit into it, drawing blood that she then used in her jutsu as she slammed her hands down and declared, "Summoning Jutsu: Rainwater Gate."

A single gate emerged from the ground in front of her and her team, shield them from the barrage of projectiles Naruto and his clones threw. The sound of metal hitting wood ringing in their ears before stopping.

But just as Ajisai was ready to signal her team to counter-attack, she realized she wasn't done being on the defensive. As a single crack under the floorboards under her had the girl jumping back. Just in time as a Naruto emerged from under where she had just been, blade swinging it hand as it cut through the floorboards.

Ajisai tried to prepare herself to summon once again in an attempt to aid her, but Naruto was gonna give her the chance. As a pair of clones appeared on either side of her summoned gates, kuani in hands as they threw them at the girl, revealing the explosive tags they had attached.

Luckily for Ajisai, her teammates came to her aid, bringing up their metallic umbrellas and opening them up to use as shields, protecting them from the blast created by the tags as they were sent out the gate and into the courtyard.

Back in the building, the original Naruto stood behind the gate, looking back at the still stoic priestess and her concerned guard and shouting, "Get her out of here! I'll hold them off!"

"Ri-, Right!" The guard answered back, looking towards the priestess and saying something Naruto couldn't hear. Before pulling her up and onto his back, the priestess saying nothing as Naruto watch the guard open a latch on the wall behind them, revealing a secret passageway that they enter through before disappearing.

Naruto breathed a slight sigh of relief, with them gone he could focus on the battle. And gripping his blade, he charged out into the courtyard to have a rematch he's didn't know just how much wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia time about the chapter!
> 
> So yeah, Sai, he's a slightly younger version of his canon-self to fit with Naruto and Hanabi, as I stated last chapter, I planned on making Danzo into a antagonist, and of course, Sai would've been an easy link for Naruto to connect himself with Danzo. Allowing him to learn more about Root and some of their motives and missions. With Naruto and Sai of course, eventually becoming closer to friends with each other during the story. I'll give more insight into what his character arc would've been in a future chapter though.
> 
> Also, might as well state it since I'm sure a good number of you guys can guess, this arc is based on the first Naruto Shippuden movie, with a few plot tweaks that have already become evident if you watched the movie, such as the leaf group this time being Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, and Ino instead of Naruto, Sakura, Neji, and Lee in the movie, also the main antagonist are different as well, which actually wasn't the plan at first. Something didn't feel right about straight up using the movie villain, but than I remembered, I got some other characters I've already introduced in the story to pull from, I'm sure some of you guys remember these rain ninja from the chunin exams in "The Genin Blues", they helped to give this arc and its story a connection to the Akatsuki threat looming in the background.
> 
> Some other things, Ino's scene with Sai was suppose to be a nod to how they end up with each other in canon, also, Ku's scene was suppose to elude to the fact she won't be appearing for the rest of this arc, like Sai, I'll give more detail to what her character arc would've been in a later chapter.
> 
> And that's about it, see you net chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Ajisai grunted as she and her team landed back on the courtyard, feet skidding on the dirt as they to push back against the explosion that had sent them flying. She expected to have run into some resistance, but to see THAT jinchuriki once again was definitely a surprise. And she could tell he had gotten stronger.

Capture the Priestess and undo the seal that trapped the demon. Freeing it to wreak havoc and weaken her Village's enemies, while bringing back the Priestess' unique doujutsu as well, that was their mission. Given by Lady Angel herself.

She and her team would complete it.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Ajisai cried as she slammed her two fists into the ground, a pair of ringed seals appearing under each palm as two plumes of smoke were summoned. The first a giant panda that stood proud and tall. While the other was a large giant drilled-beak bird with large black rods embedded in its body, a purple ringed pattern on its eyes.

A reward for her work on the last mission, Lady Angel having said it was from Lord Pain himself. A fraction of his power now under her control.

She would not squander it.

"Suiren! Fuyo! I'm going after the Priestess! You two deal with any potential pursuers!" Ajisai commanded as she stood atop the winged bird, its wings flapping as it took off for the secret exit the Priestess and her bodyguard would no doubt emerge from. The Rain team having found it during their earlier scouting.

"Got it!"  
"No need to tell us!"

Ajisai's teammates shouted those words as she took off.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto shouted with determination as he appeared from out the building's door, seeing Ajisai and her summoning taking off. Feeling a sense of dread run through him momentarily as he saw the bird's eyes. But he couldn't hesitate.

"Chain' em down!" Naruto commanded his two clones as they ran out alongside him, hands together in a seal as they each summoned their own set of golden chains that burst from their stomachs and traveled towards the large bird.

Both chains were able to reach their target in time, wrapping around the bird's feet and interrupting its accent, causing it to lose air as it tried to regain stability in the air.

"Don't let her gain any more air," Naruto commanded his clones, who nodded their heads and began to swing their chains about, causing it to wave and ripple up to the bird and tug it in either direction, making it even harder to stabilize.

"We can't hold this for long!" One of the clones informed Naruto, these chains still took a lot of chakra at a very fast weight, and with their limited reserves, the clones wouldn't hold it forever.

"Damn," Ajisai tsk with annoyance, tapping her foot against the bird's neck. The creature followed the silent command as it proceeded to dive towards the clones keeping it chained to the ground, intent to dissipate them before flying back up.

"Come on~" The original Naruto muttered as the bird continued diving towards his clones, a pair of kunai gripped in the hands behind his back and attached with two paper bombs, ready to be thrown at the bird once it was close enough.

"Huh?!" Naruto gasped as Ajisai suddenly had the bird expand its wings to curve its descent, using the power it gained from its fall and converting it into lift as it curved back up. The force it gained was enough to pull both his clones off their feet as they were taken into the air, their bodies slamming into the building behind them and dissipating.

"Damn it," Naruto muttered under his breath, seeing Ajisai and her bird fly off.

_"Rwwarr!"_

Naruto looked down at the courtyard to see the giant panda start to charge at him, the blonde briefly thinking back to his confrontation with the beast back during the Chunin Exams. And found himself wanting some payback.

He couldn't stop the girl and her bird it looked like, so he would at least deal with her teammates and this summon.

Naruto waited at the top of the steps, watching as the giant panda rushed up the wooden planks with impressive speed, but Naruto wasn't fazed, not when he remembered already facing it once. And so, taking a deep breath, he headed his Mother's lessons and waited.

"Rwwarr!" The Panda roared as it finally reached Naruto, his arms held high above its head and it came down to crush where Naruto was standing, But it left the beast wide open, just what Naruto was hoping for.

The blonde remembered his battle with the beast, how durable it seemed in taking his blunt attacks without much problem. So if he wanted to do some real damage, he couldn't just punch it, but target its vital organs.

"Hyah!" Naruto cried as he thrust his blade forward, stabbing through the beast's flesh and causing it to roar in pain. Losing momentum in its assault as it stepped back from the damage just caused to its insides.

But Naruto didn't pause in his assault, his hands forming into a quick seal a set of clones to aid him.

"Uz-" The first one yelled as it ran past and sliced through the panda's side.

"Zu-" The second one continued as it mirrored the first on the other side.

"Ma-" A third one joined in as it slid underneath the beast with a quick spin, slashing through the sides of its shin and calf.

"Ki-" The original Naruto finished as he jumped forward at the disoriented beasts, kicking it in the stomach and causing it to fall down the stairs with a loud crash.

"Uzumaki Barrage: Sword Version!" The Naruto's declared as they fell down upon the recovering beasts, their swords thrusting down with the aid of gravity and piercing through its body.

_"Rwwaarr!"_ The Beast cried in one last roar of pain before dissipating in a puff of smoke.

But Naruto knew he didn't have time to bask in his victory, he and his clones quickly jumped back up the stairs as a storm of needles flew their way. One of the clones was not lucky as it was riddled by the small blades which pierced his body, causing it to dissipate.

Looking at its source, Naruto saw one of Ajisai's teammates spinning her open metallic umbrella at them where the needles seemed to have emerged from. But noticed that the other girl was missing, Naruto and his clones immediately looked for her by facing different directions, with the clone facing up being the one to do so..

Only to let out a quick gasp as the girl threw her metallic umbrella at the clone, piercing through its body and subsequently poofing away. Naruto's last clone though was able to save itself as it brought its arms up in a defensive cross as the girl tried to dropkick him. The rain girl, not missing a beat, used his arms as a springboard to launch herself towards her umbrella and pick it up. Grabbing a hold of it and launching towards the original Naruto with the intention of striking him with it.

Bringing his sword up, Naruto found himself in a struggle as his thin blade clashed with the metallic rod-like object, his superior strength allowing him to keep even. His clone meanwhile, wasn't available to help out as he was in his bladed struggle with the other rain ninja who had made her way over here.

"What's your objective?" Naruto asked

"Opposite of yours," Fuyo simply answered back.

But before Naruto could try and ask anything else, his teammates arrived.

"Ninja Art:" Sai started as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs, his scroll opened up as his brush ran across it, "Super Beast Scroll!"

A pair of lion-like beasts emerged from the scroll, an ink coating to their body as they ran up the steps towards the two rain ninja.

The duo tsked as they jumped to the roof to avoid the twin beasts, extending out and opening their metallic umbrellas to shower the group with its hidden black and white lions bursting into ink from the attack while Naruto and his clone doe back inside the compound to shield themselves. Sai though, wasn't so lucky, as despite jumping back, one of his legs didn't move out in time, a few needles burying itself in his skin.

After the shower was over, Naruto and his clone jumped onto the roof to resume the battle, only to find them gone.

Turning back towards the courtyard, Naruto saw Sai sitting down, extending one leg out to examine the damage done to it. Only to see Ino run towards him.

"You're hurt," The lightish blonde comment as she kneeled down, "I'll handle it."

Sai said nothing as he let the medically-trained ninja do her work.

Naruto meanwhile, could only let out a growl as he slammed his fist together, he let his opponents getaway.

* * *

"Damn it, where is she?" Ajisai muttered as she flew over the cliff from the compound towards the waterfall that was situated on the other side of the mountain. Believing this would be the Priestess exit point, but still had yet to see her and the guard emerge.

Until they finally did.

"Finally," The girl muttered in relief as the guard came out of the waterfall, carrying the priestess on her back. The girl seemed unresponsive as her guard looked around frantically for any pursuers. Except he didn't look up.

That would be his mistake. Patting her summon, Ajisai had her bird dive down towards the duo, ready to snatch the girl away, or kill the guard if needed.

The guard noticed a sudden shadow start to eclipse over him and the woman he was carrying, looking up to see a terrifying-looking bird diving towards him. Coming too fast for him to react.

Clenching his eyes he positioned himself as best he could to shield the priestess from a frontal assault, hoping that it would be enough.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

The guard opened his eyes, shock coursing through them at the sight of the bird paralyzed in mid-flight, its beak inches away from piercing his chest.

The girl riding atop of it looked shocked, becoming even more so as shadows wrapped around the birds form completely, heading towards her.

Thinking fast, Ajisai jumped off away from the bird, releasing it from its summon as it puffed away. The shadow that had wrapped around it dissipated away. But she noticed a single line leading away. Recognizing the technique, she quickly made her way into the shades inside the forest, protecting her shadow from the jutsu's grasp.

Shikamaru tsked at her actions, quickly making his way in between her and the priestess along with her guard.

Knowing she had lost the element of surprise, Ajisai decided to retreat, walking back behind a tree trunk and concealing her form, until not a trace of it was left.

Checking his surroundings one more time, Shikamaru let out a huff at realizing she was truly gone. Having retreated to find another chance to attack. Turning towards the priestess and her guard, Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm pretty sure you know who I am right? No need for needless explaining?" He asked.

The Guard nodded, the Priestess he carried through, remained still.

"Then follow me, we need to group up with the rest of my team." Shikamaru stated as he had the two follow him back into the path of the waterfall to meet up with Naruto and the others.

* * *

Naruto, along with Shikamaru, Ino, and Sai sat inside the main room of the compound, the doors to the courtyard closed as the surviving guards tended to the wounded and buried the deceased. The Leaf Ninja eyes focused on the Priestess and her guard.

Naruto took note of their appearance. The guard had shoulder-length brown-hair, wore glasses that covered his pupil-less blue eyes. His attire consisted of a white kimono covered by a green vest and white armor, a tall hat adorning his head. His weapon of choice appeared to be a bow considering he had that and a quiver strapped to his back, with a small sheathed dagger strapped to his side just in case he needed It.

Turning towards the Priestess, Naruto had to prevent himself from gaining a light blush. She looked similar to Hinata, in both build, and face structure. Her hair was a light shade of blonde while being kept back by a golden headpiece, her eyes were a pale lavender color. Most of her body, meanwhile, was covered by a patterned Kimono, but even despite its loose appearance, Naruto could see hints of the curves she possessed underneath, along with how the top of it around her chest seemed to be pushed out quite a bit.

Naruto shook his head, now wasn't the time.

"I must thank you again for your help," The guard spoke, helping Naruto to focus on something else other than lewd thoughts, "Thanks to your arrival, we were able to stop those ninja from gaining ground in their mission, and thankfully, saved the lives of a few of the guards."

"No problem!" Naruto replied back a bit cheerfully, hoping that it would lighten the mood, even if his teammates gave him a somewhat disapproving look from his tone.

The guard meanwhile, didn't seem to mind, turning towards the priestess he began to speak again, "Allow me to introduce us formally, this is Lady Shion, The Priestess of the Land of Demons." He gestured to himself, "And I am Taruho, her assistant and bodyguard."

"Greetings," Shikamaru said with a respectful tone, "My name is Shikamaru, leader of this team from the Leaf, my teammates being," He gestured to his side for them to speak.

"Ino,"

"Sai,"

"Naruto!" The genin finished with a proud tone.

Shikamaru spoke up once again, "As you know, our mission is to help escort Lady Shion to the shrine where the demon is sealed to strengthen the seal once again. However, I would like for you to elaborate on the details, as of course there's a difference from hearing it from a second-hand source, and from you directly."

Taruho nodded his head in agreement and understanding, "Of course," He responded before elaborating on the details of their mission, "The demon we are sealing is a is one called Moryo, who centuries ago, was able to create armies of stone statues that devastated the lands. However, one of Lady Shion's ancestors, with the help of Ancestors of the Uzumaki and Senju clan, were able to stop the assault and split the body and spirit. Stopping his chaos of terror. More than half-a-century ago, Moryo's spirit was set free, but thanks to the efforts of the recently created Hidden Leaf, they destroyed it before it could join with his body."

"Why didn't they do the same to the body as well?" Naruto cut in curious.

Taruho turned to address the valid question, "They deemed it too risky, as by that point, Moryo's body had dissipated, and all that was left was the power it held. Undoing the seal it was kept under would risk it spreading like a mist and splitting in all sorts of directions, there was no guarantee it could all be destroyed quick enough before individual parts of the split power reached some sort of host and gained enough sense to hide away and regain its strength."

Naruto nodded in understanding as the man continued.

"Originally, we were planning to set out and strengthen the seal on the demon on a later date. But after Lady Shion's precognition of an attack, we set out a message to the leaf and prepared our defenses as soon as possible."

"Precognition," Naruto repeated, a bit surprised, "She can see into the future?" He questioned, noticing how Shikamaru and Ino also looked a bit off guard, though Sai was stoic.

Taruho nodded, "Yes, part of Lady Shion's power is the ability to see into the future, she foretold of the attack just a few hours ago, and that we would suffer a large loss of lives, including some of my dear friends."

Naruto felt sympathy for the man as he noticed the tense grip he suddenly had on the fabric of his vest.

However, sympathy soon turned into anger, as for the first time Naruto could recall, Shion spoke.

"Naturally," She began, catching the attention of all the occupants in the room as their attention turned to her.

Her lavender eyes gazed towards them with an uncaring stare, "However, I still live. I'm sure they shoulder no regret, as they've completed their duty."

Her tone was distant, it may not have been cold, but it held no warmth for those who lost their lives.

The lives of people Naruto saw dead right on the other side of the door behind them, lifeless bodies filled with needles, or crushed by debris.

He clenched his fist, mind moving before his body as he jumped where he was sitting towards where Shion sat. Surprising her by his strength and ferocity despite his smaller stature than her. Some of the other occupants of the room were also surprised as he grabbed her by the collar of her dress.

"Now listen here, Those people gave their lives for you, show a little respect," He almost spat as he gazed into her widened eyes.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru called out to him as he and Ino got up, ready to take him off the priestess and scold him for his actions.

However, before either of them could move, Naruto's grip on Shion's collar loosened as he let out a gasp. A sudden loss of air from his lungs as an elbow dug into his stomach, forcing the blonde genin to stumble a bit back. Glaring towards his assailant as he looked back at him with stoic, uncaring black eyes, standing between him and the Priestess.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Sai stated at him with a small smile.

Naruto growled back, but before he could do or say anything else, his movements were restricted as Shikmaru hooked both his arms under his shoulder, while Ino prevented him from saying anything as she placed a hand over his mouth.

"We're really sorry about his behavior," Ino apologized to the priestess, using her other hand to pinch the fellow blondes cheek in order to help scold him like his Mother and Sister did at times. Causing Naruto squeal in his mouth in pain.

However, Shion didn't respond, returning to her stoic appearance as she gazed down at Naruto, bending forward a bit to look at him at eye level, the genin feeling as though she was examining him. Until turning towards, Sai, expecting the boy's features, her eyes widening before returning to their lidded appearance.

"You're gonna die, very soon." She told the pale-skinned boy.

Naruto, along with Ino and Shikamaru went silent.

Sai, however, only blinked at the statement, before giving one of his smiles and saying, "Is that so? May I ask how?"

"Gruesomely," Shion answered, "You will be pierced, in the chest."

Sai didn't even flinch, "My, that doesn't sound very pleasant."

* * *

"Aww, this is great, having to protect someone like her," Naruto grumbled as he leaned against a wall, his teammates sitting by his side while Shion's guard, Taruho sat opposite of them. The group was in one room while Shion was somewhere else in the compound.

Taruho bowed at the group, "I hope you forgive Lady Shion's words," He stated, responding to Naruto's remarks as he continued, "She often has visions of people's deaths, but you shouldn't let it bother you"

"Visions, so she's some sort of fortune-teller?" Naruto replied.

Taruho shook his head, "Well, not exactly, as all her visions so far have been 100 percent accurate."

"My, that doesn't bode well for me," Sai commented, a simple smile still on his face while his face remained stoic, not seemingly minding that his life was very much in danger, "If she said my death was soon, I would assume it might happen during this mission."

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino looked at Sai with a confused look, not knowing how he could seem so relaxed about the information.

Taruho meanwhile, turned to look at him, "The longest time it took for her visions to come to light was a week, on average they usually happen in two to three days. And considering it'll take at least two to reach the shrine, it's a very likely possibility." He answered.

Sai still didn't seem very fazed by the answer, "In that case, I should probably write out some letters to my superiors informing them. It'll give them more time to find a replacement, along with some possible suggestions." Standing up, the pale teen gave a slight bow to his teammates, "If you'll excuse me."

And with that, he exited the room, stunning his teammates.

Turning to look at the remaining Leaf ninja, Taruho spoke, "If you'll excuse me as well, I will need to go and ready the remaining guards for departure to the shrine." Standing up, the man left the trio. Who said nothing.

With Naruto gritting his teeth and clenching his fist.

* * *

"I'm sure that some of you are still recovering from the attack on our compound, and have yet to properly grieve for our fallen, however, as you know it now appears clear that Lady Shion must be escorted to the shrine. Only step up if you feel you will be able to perform that task, while risking your lives as well." Taruho stated to the group of guards standing in front of him.

Naruto meanwhile, looked on from above as he leaned over a railing. Feeling a tick on his forehead pop up as the guards started saying things like how they owe her and that they would offer up their lives.

She didn't seem to care for their lives considering the tone she spoke about the ones who were lost during the previous attack. And so what if her visions of deaths were true, why would that matter if you apparently couldn't avoid it.

Tilting his head up, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Shion looking down at the group as well from another part of the balcony. Noticing how her fist seemed to tighten while she brought it to her chest, before turning and walking away.

_'What was that about?'_ He thought', deciding not to think much about it much more as he turned back to walk into the room where some of his teammates sat, Shikamaru seemingly resting, or thinking, it was hard to tell which.

Ino though, looked a bit annoyed, "How much longer are we gonna stay here? We're wasting time," She huffed, "Besides those guards will only really slow us down, we saw that they won't be able to do much against those ninja that attack, so they'll only be stalling with their lives, for maybe a few seconds. "

Naruto nodded in agreement, Shikamaru though, said nothing.

The door to the room opened up, revealing Sai, holding what appeared to be a letter in hand. Closing the door behind him, the root ninja walked towards Shikamaru, extending the letter to him, "I assume you'll know who to hand that to, in the case that I die on this mission and not gain the chance to do it myself."

Shikamaru said nothing, extending his hand out to take the letter. However, before he could grasp it, Naruto interrupted.

"Why are you acting like you're gonna die?" Naruto asked with a somewhat harsh tone.

Sai turned to look at him, "Well that's what the Priestess said, was it not?"

Naruto growled at the answer, "And you're just gonna accept it?"

"Yes," Sai said simply and with no hesitation, slightly catching Naruto along with the others off guard as he continued, "As you heard before, her visions have never been wrong. So what good would it do if I were to ignore it? I'd most likely still die. However, with that information, I can now plan around that fact, and hopefully make sure this mission, and my other duties can still proceed, even after I pass on."

Naruto clenched his fist at his words, "And what about your life? Don't you want to live?"

"I won't say I want to die," Sai replied, "But that's mostly because it would hinder my other duties, however, as I stated before, we ninja, are tools for our village to use, and dying is simply a process of our jobs. My wants should not affect that duty, and once it is fulfilled, we are no longer of use. And it seems my duty is to die on this mission, so I simply need to inform my superiors of it as well as to hopefully not hinder their duties."

Naruto's eyes widened in rage as he walked across the room, his steps heavy against the floor as Ino and Shimaru gazed at him a bit worriedly, the former more so as the genin reached his root counterpart, grabbing his collar and lifting it up. Giving him an angry gaze straight into his eyes.

"Then you might as well just drop dead right now!" Naruto shouted at the unflinching teen, "Ninjas are not tools, we're people! We have a duty not just to our village, but to our family, friends, and ourselves! That's what my family taught me! And it's what I believe in!"

Naruto tightened his grip on Sai's collar, "What will it do to just be a tool? No emotions, to just be tossed aside when you're no longer of use? How could you change anything, affect anything with a mindset like that? All you do is just make yourselves mindless pawns for someone else's benefit!"

Naruto's words stop, silence filling the room as he continued to gaze at Sai with an angry look, Ino and Shikamaru looking on carefully.

"And what do you suggest?" Sai simply replied, unfazed by his little speech, "I may be a pawn but so are many others, we do so in order for someone of greater will, of greater vision to perform a chance we will believe in. But say we all follow your mindset, to serve not just the village, but our friends and families, and ourselves. How can we truly unite to best serve the village when everyone has a different agenda?"

The root ninja paused momentarily before asking, "Tell me, do you know of the Leaf's White Fang?"

_'Huh?'_ Naruto, along with Shikamaru flinched, his grip on Sai's collar loosening at the mention of that name, _'That sounds, familiar.'_

Deciding to enlighten him, Sai continued, "On a mission, he was faced with a decision, save his friends, or carry out his mission, do you know what he chose? His friends. Despite them all knowing the risks of the mission, he saved them, and it caused the village a great loss, one of the many that helped start the Third Great Ninja War."

Naruto stumbled back from the information, Sai not letting up in his words, "Due to his duty to his friends, he made the village suffer. But he is not the only example, countless times in the history of ninja, we are shown examples of how emotions, personal needs negatively affect a village, be it deciding to save one rather than many due to personal ties. Or on a path of seeking out revenge causing a ninja to abandon their village. Open up a textbook, and you'll see the failures of that mindset."

"I refuse to make that same mistake, if this mission fails, it will potentially weaken the Leaf enough that the Akaski will use it as an opportunity to strike, if my death is required to prevent that, then I will accept it with no hesitation."

Naruto's face along with his fist tightened up, as he seemed to almost become blind with anger. Shikamaru and Ino looked at each other briefly before deciding to step in.

Only for Naruto to say once again, "I'll prove you wrong." The blonde simply stated in a tone that held back his anger and instead voiced his determination, "I'll show that with this mindset, of how much I can help the village, but my friends, family, and teammates as well. Starting with you."

For the first time since Naruto could recall, Sai looked surprised, his eyes widening just the tiniest bit as he continued, "I'm gonna make sure you don't die, and have you prove to you this mindset isn't useless. By flipping that stupid prediction on its head."

Sai's somewhat surprised expression once again turned stoic, appearing ready to respond, until a new voice cut in.

"You cannot change my prediction."

"Huh," Naruto gasped a bit surprised, turning his head along with his teammates to the newly arrived priestess. Shion now sporting a new attire as she forgone her kimono and instead wore a somewhat oversized mustard-yellow jacket, opened up to show the white, bra-like top she sported underneath, with red shorts that cuffed above her knees. The crown-like headpiece that had kept her head up previously gone as it now allowed her long hair to flow down.

If Naruto was of calm mind, he would've thought she looked rather nice, however, at the moment, he didn't seem all that fazed by her, "Is that so?" He asked with a challenging tone, responding to her earlier remark.

Shion decided to answer his question, "Yes, in fact here's another prediction, you won't even be there at his death, so you won't even have a chance to intervene." Her tone was somewhat prideful as she leaned down to look at him at eye level, as though mocking him.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked with a tick on his head, letting go of Sai's collar and bringing his hands into a seal, summoning a clone of himself who he then proceeded to have transformed into some sort of scarff. Taking the scarff, Naruto proceeded to wrap it around a somewhat confused Sai as a dumbstruck Shikamaru and Ino watched on.

Shion though, looked impassive, as Naruto flashed her a cocky grin, only for that grin to then turn into surprise as Sai proceeded to unwrap the strap and let it fall onto the floor. Not seemingly liking Naruto's plan as he stepped on the object, causing it to transform back into Naruto's clone before puffing away.

Shion smirked as she turned away, "Can't escape death," She stated in a light victorious tone.

Naruto growled, "I'll prove you wrong, hear me? That's a promise." His tone flat and determination filled.

And it seemed to cause Shion to pause for a moment, as though she was taken aback by his words. However, what the Leaf Ninja failed to see, was her eye transforming into a unique pattern, her eyelid widening as her mind was filled with a vision, one that seemed similar to before, but with one slight change.

The glimpse of a boy in an orange jumpsuit was now present.

Shaking her head, the priestess dismissed it. Deciding to carry on what she originally came here for, "Come now Shinobi. Let us depart."

Shikamaru stood up, "Very well, we are under your command." He answered, finally speaking, rubbing the back of his neck before questioning, "And what about Taruho? Should we not inform him? Or does he already know? He is still gathering guards after all."

"I am the Priestess of the Lands of Demon," Shion spoke with a confident tone, "If I wish to leave my attendants behind, then I may, besides time is of the essences"

Giving a slight sigh, Shikamaru turned towards the rest of his teammates, giving them a gesture to follow her, which they did. With Naruto giving a slight grumble as well.

* * *

Naruto along with the others jumped from tree branch to tree branch in the dense forest. Making their way from the compound and towards their destination. Naruto kept a bit ahead to act as vanguard while Shikamaru lead and directed him from a little bit behind. Sai defended the rear while Ino carried Shion through the middle.

With the ponytailed blond doing her best from 'accidentally' knocking the girl to sleep. Almost having it with her constant complaining about how rough she carried her from her constant jumping.

However, a sudden whizzing of something cutting through the air had Naruto and the other's slow down, the blonde genin stopping on the branch the arrow producing itself embedded itself on. But even so, it was close, Naruto could tell it wasn't meant to harm him, more like a warning.

Dropping down to the ground below along with the other. Naruto took a relaxed stance as he walked a bit forward, "Now who else could be out here?" he asked, waiting for the person in question to reveal themselves.

Which they did as the sound of someone jumping down and landing on the grass caught everyone else's attention. Turning to the source and finding themselves mildly surprised at who it was.

"Oh, hey Taruho," Naruto greeted politely. Impressed that the man was able to seemingly catch up to them despite not seemingly possessing the skills of a ninja.

Shion though, had her face morph into an irritated look as she gazed at her assistant, "What are you doing here?!" She shouted at the man.

Who didn't seem to take offense to her tone, as he walked towards her, "Where you go I go. It will always be my duty to watch over you, Lady Shion." He told her.

The priestess appeared not to like the answer, "You're nothing but a burden to me!" She shouted back, waving her hand in a fashion that expressed she wanted him to leave before she pointed it at him, "Now go back to the village!" She ordered.

"I will not," Taruho simply replied

"Go back home!" Shino shouted irritated in frustration.

"I will not"

"Leave!"

"I will not."

"I mean it!"

Naruto turned his head at Shikamaru, giving him a questioning look,with the Jonin just shrugging his shoulders. Giving a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

_'Why am I always given the most annoying missions?'_ The Nara though, _'What a drag.'_

* * *

Ino's eyes were closed in concentration, a single hand brought up in a seal as she scanned the area carefully. Searching for any signs of suspicious chakra.

"I don't see any sign of the enemy," She told Shikamaru as she opened her eyes back up.

The Nara let out a slight huff before saying, "We'll make camp here."

"Why?" Naruto interrupted. "Aren't we a bit pressed for time? Besides at this pace, I can keep going for another day."

Shikamaru simply gestured towards their side at both Shion and Taruho, the former resting atop a rock while her assistant squatted down on the small pond she was next to, taking care to wash her feet.

Speaking up, the Nara decided to also explain his decision, "If it was just us, sure, but those two have just about reached their limits."

"I told you I'm fine!" Shion shouted back as she overheard him. Turning back to look at him with an irritated look.

"Lady Shion, the sealing jutsu is very taxing, you must take this moment to rest and help prepare for it." Taruho reminded her. Though Naruto believed that at the very least a small part of him was also thankful for the break. He was no ninja, so it only made it all the more impressive that he was able to keep up with them, if just barely.

To which the priestess only huffed out, "Bring me food, I'm hungry!"

Naruto and the others sweatdropped at the demand.

* * *

"Girl's way too picky for her own good," Naruto grumbled as he kneeled down, picking up the spilled and tossed food the Priestess had refused to eat due to it not being up to her _'standards'._ Glancing to the side, he saw Shion resting under some covers, with Shikamaru, Ino, and Sai, guarding right next to her, while he guarded the outer perimeter, along with Taruho.

Walking to where the man was stationed, the guard noticed his arrival, looking a bit surprised as Naruto handed him a rice ball to eat.

"Looks like we'll be running all day tomorrow, so you better get your energy up." Naruto suggested, taking a bite out of his own rice ball.

Taruho gave a thankful nod, taking the offered food and biting into it.

The two sat down together, the light from the moon allowing them to look over the cliff and across the vast forest below. Eating in silence, until Naruto finally decided to ask a question that's been on his mind.

"Hey, so about these visions," He began

Immediately understanding his desire, Taruho cut in to explain, "Her visions seem to only focus on attendants or people who are close, "

"And no one has been able to avoid it? Even if they know what will happen." Naruto asked.

The man shook his head, "Right, so far no one who she had stated will die in her visions live to prove it wrong." His voice became a bit more sorrowful yet still strong as he added, "No matter what we do, death can not be cheated, and will still come for us in the end.

Naruto turned away a bit dejectedly.

"However," Taruho continued, catching Naruto's attention once again, "All the people who have died so far in those visions, were people who were honored to do so, and without question. Though there haven't been any cases of someone truly trying to escape their death."

"But if any of them did try and defy fate, then I am sure that Lady Shion would've died instead." Taruho finished

The information caught Naruto a bit off guard, "Wait, you mean, that these visions are a result of situations where she nearly could've died? But someone else's life was given to prevent it."

The Priestess's guard tilted his head down, "I'm not sure, I, and I perhaps even Lady Shion herself truly understand how her power works. And that causes fear in her power, to the point where even people of our own land tend to avoid her."

Taruho looked towards Naruto momentarily as he finished, "I can't say for certain if her visions will always come true, perhaps it all depends on the person."

Naruto looked away, sadness in his eyes as he viewed the Priestess in a new light.

He still thought she was bratty, immature, selfish, and cold. But now, now there appears to be a reason for it.

A reason he could empathize with.

"She must be very lonely." Naruto simply said, "No wonder she acts spoiled."

Taruho nodded in agreement, not denying his words, "Her story is a sad one."

"What about you, Taruho?" Naruto spoke to the guard, "What if she said you were gonna die?"

The man gave a slight smile, "My clan is deeply indebted to Lady Shion's Mother, if offering up my life to safeguard her daughter helps repay her kindness anyway, then I would not hesitate."

Turning to look at genin, Taruhou finished with a kind smile, "For even if fate takes me to a gruesome end, as long as my heart remains true, I can be at peace."

Naruto frowned suddenly at the declaration, not knowing how to respond.

Only for their conversation to be interrupted by the brightening light of the rising sun shining over the horizon, causing them both to raise a hand up to shield their eyes while also tilting it back.

Which had them noticing the arrival of a certain priestess.

Naruto had a sympathetic look as he gazed at her stoic face, _'Might as well be nice, she's had it rough,'_ He thought, before bringing his face into a cheerful look, a bright smile directed at her, "Morning!" He waved

Only for Shion to huff away, making a point to ignore him. It caused Naruto to sweatdrop along with forming a bit of a tick, _'Still a Bratty Princess though,'_ He reminded himself. Being nice wasn't easy.

The girl walked forward, her gaze on her guard as she said, "Go home Taruho,"

But her Guard simply shook her head, "You know I can't and won't do that." He answered

The girl tsked annoyed, "You're nothing but a burden, slowing us down. So leave us."

Naruto felt another tick pop up on his forehead, 'Can't she try and be a bit respectful?' He thought, almost ready to interrupt and tell her to have some manners.

Only for Taruho to stop him as he stated, "You had a vision, didn't you?"

The response caught both Naruto and Shion off-guard. The former looking at the latter with a surprised look.

"It's ok, you can be honest with me, my Lady," Taruho assured, Shion looking away with a look Naruto could only describe as nervous. The first time he's seen her like that.

"My pulse quickened, and I heard the chiming of bells," Shion stated, "And your future, became clear."

Forcing herself to look at her guard with a determined look, she stated with all her might, "If you do not turn back Taruho, you are going to die."

Naruto's face remained in shock as he looked from the nervous priestess, to the stoic guard, and back to the priestess, her gaze no longer nervous, but a touch sorrowful.

And Naruto looked at her in sympathy, feeling he now understood her a bit better.

* * *

Naruto jumped from branch to branch, keeping in front of the group as vanguard. Feeling something in the air that was causing goosebumps on his skin. He and the group were almost to the shrine, after exiting this forest and traversing a mountain, they would have a straight shot.

Of course, that also means their enemies would most likely take this chance to attack.

"Uhh!" Naruto gasped as he saw a storm of metallic needle-like projectiles appear from beyond. Head straight towards him and in turn, his group.

Thinking fast, Naruto called back to his group, "Take cover!" He advised before looking back at the incoming projectiles, arranging his right hand into a seal as he called on a power he had gotten a bit more used to, tsking as he was forced to waste chakra that he could've saved if he had more preparation. But he didn't, and right now, he had to protect himself and his friends.

Out from his shot a bright golden chain, wide as two of his fingers, and longer than two of his arms put together. Placing it in front of him and kneeling down, he quickly spun the chain around to the point it became a blur that seemed to create a circle, creating a makeshift shield that helped to protect him and prevent some parts of this barrage from reaching his teammates.

Keeping it up, Naruto made sure to steady his breathing, not wanting to waste more chakra than necessary if he could help it. And once he felt the barrage stopped, he dissipated his chains and grabbed his sword. Just in time, as he brought it up to help defend himself against an attack from Ajisai, who used what appeared to be that same metallic rod he remembered being stabbed with during the chunin exams.

The girl looked down at him as they continued to struggle with their respective weapons.

But Naruto could only smirk at her.

_'Time for a proper rematch'_ He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, don't really have much to say about this chapter. Just me adapting the story of the first Naruto movie to fit with this universe. Two more chapters left for this arc, so yeah, until than, later.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a heads up, this is the chapter where I realized, I'm not gonna be able to do a full sequel, its where my writers block for this story kicks in, so it doesn't have the end of the movie, though I do give a brief summary of what would have happened.

Naruto and Ajisai continued their weapon struggle, not giving the other an inch, or even backing away when their respective teammates started to make their way towards them.

"Ninja Art:" Sai started as he jumped towards Naruto and started to run his brush across his open scroll, "Super Beast Scroll!"

A group of black snakes hurled out of the scroll, shooting towards Naruto in order to wrap around his opponent and neutralize her before her teammates could make it, a large shadow donned over them, Sai looking up to see a massive drilled-headed bird descend towards his attack. Diving right through the ink-creatures and making a turn towards its master and Naruto.

Glancing back to see the summoning, flying straight towards him, Naruto suppressed a growl as he kicked himself off the tree truck and away from the struggle, flipping himself over the bird just as it would've pierced him, watching it instead hit its master. Who's body transformed with a puff of smoke into a log.

However, the bird clearly wasn't done with Naruto yet, as when it passed one of Ajisai's teammates, the one with long green hair and a mask covering the bottom of her face. Who then proceeded to jump up and ride the winged-beast, who made a u-turn back towards Naruto.

The blonde could only put his hands up at the creature's speed, as before he was able to land on another branch, the bird swooped past and grabbed him with one of its large talon,Naruto grunting in pain as he was carried off high into the air, away from his teammates, doing his best to keep the beasts grip from crushing him.

"Damn it!" Naruto cried in frustration.

Sai didn't seem pleased at watching Naruto being carried off, but the look on his face was still stoic. Watching as Ajisai's other teammate continued to charge towards him in a frontal assault.

Bold, he thought, and seemingly stupid. Considering he still didn't know the whereabouts of their leader after she substituted herself with a log, Sai assumed she was making her way towards Shion. And her teammates were meant to separate him and Naruto from them. Hence why the blonde was carried away.

However, this frontal assault seemed too straightforward, too simple.

Which is why he jumped up, just in time to as the branch below him was destroyed by the giant panda that jumped right through it. Numerous scars present that marked its fur-covered skin, no doubt it was the same one Naruto took care of during their last encounter.

Sai simply placed his scroll and brush back into their respect compartments in mid-air, taking out his small blade as he prepared to do battle with the rain ninja and her summoning backup.

Shikamaru tsk as he watched the speck that was Naruto in the air disappear from the leaves of the tree, looking down the path to see Sai being forced away from the group as well as he was put on the defense, waiting for a good chance to strike back.

Ino knelled next to him, Shion on her back as the blonde had her back faced towards a tree to give some more cover, the priestess knocked out by the girl to make it easier for them.

"When I give the signal, run for the rendezvous, got it?" Shikamaru told her, the girl nodded, not questioning the friend she had full trust in.

Shikamaru brought his hands into a seal, his shadow's becoming a multitude of hard black lines that popped out from the ground, moving towards Ino and shielding her and the priestess from the side. Preventing Ajisai who had just appeared to stab the girl and take Shion.

"Go!" Shikamaru, Ino not hesitating as she jumped away, branch to branch with top speed. The Nara tried to send his shadow's to wrap around the rain girl, only to be surprised as the rod she seemed to carry repealed his shadow's back, preventing them from fully connecting to her body so long as she kept them near.

_'Oh great,'_ Shikamaru thought, realizing this was not going to be an easy battle.

* * *

_'Come on! Come on!'_ Naruto muttered mentally as he did his best to try and escape the grip the bird's talons had him in. Noticing how the landscape below changed from a forest to a large lake.

Only to feel the birds grip on him release, and his body starts to free-fall.

"Oh come on!" Naruto gasped annoyed, looking up at the still airborne bird and its rain rider. Who were making a much more careful descent down. He meanwhile, had to think of a way to soften his landing into the lake, just cause it was water, didn't mean he'd be left unscathed if he hit it at his speed.

Thinking quickly, the genin reached into his pouch, pulling out a scroll, opening it up, he bit into his thumb and dragged it across the material, making a line with his blood as he summoned up a large cloth that normally would've been used to set up a tent.

But right now, he was using it as a makeshift parachute.

But his slow descent made him an easy target for the giant bird and its rider, who made a b-line straight for him. But Naruto wasn't fazed, no, he was calm as he waited for the bird to come to him, before letting go of his make-shift parachute and falling just below the bird, bringing his hands into a quick seal he shot out his golden chains, having them wrap around the creatures leg and pulling himself up. Landing on its back and coming face to face with its rider.

"You should've just fallen." Suiren told the boy as she took out her metallic umbrella, giving him a cold stare, "Now we'll have to capture you the hard way."

Naruto growled at her words, "Capture?" He repeated, "What do you mean?"

"It wouldn't matter if I told you." She responded, getting into a fighting stance.

Naruto tsk, "Is that so?" He asked, before reaching into his back pouch, "Then I guess I should make sure you won't have the chance."

Naruto threw a pair of kunai at both the birds' wings, with explosive-tags attached. Suiren's eyes widened before turning back to him with rage, both of the ninja bracing themselves as the tags exploded and the bird's wings were tattered, causing it to start a sudden and uncontrollable descent.

Naruto didn't let up, as he threw another kunai at the girl, who dodged it by moving her head to the side. Only to turn around as she heard a puff behind her, seeing another Naruto transform out from the kunai. Thinking quickly, Suiren thrust her metallic umbrella forward at the new Naruto. Causing it to disperse in a cloud of smoke.

Turning back to the other Naruto, Suiren's eyes widen as a large golden chain wrapped around her, trapping her and restricting her movements. Looking at the source, the girl growled as Naruto pulled out some wired strings, throwing it at the girl and tying it around the giant bird as well, trapping her in another layer of bindings as she could no longer remove herself from the falling bird.

"Sorry about this," Naruto stated with a somewhat cold tone, "But you brought this on yourself."

Suiren's eyes were in shock as Naruto dispersed in a puff of smoke, revealing he was just a shadow clone! And her eyes started to go into fear as she looked forward past the falling bird's head, and at the closing approaching ground.

* * *

As the fabric of the tent landed on the water of the lake below, it disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing Naruto as he kneeled on the water.

"Huh, to think that worked out," The boy muttered to himself before looking towards the sounds of screeching and trees falling, finding the giant bird that carried him off crashing into the forest nearby. Picking himself up, the blonde made his way to the crash site. With any chance that girl would be knocked out or weak enough to be captured, then Ino could check her mind to get all sorts of information.

Finally reaching the forest, Naruto followed the trail of broken trees and branches that turned into ripped up ground. Until finally finding the rain ninja, tattered and blooded as she sat up against a tree. The bird appeared to no longer be there, probably having poofed away.

Walking up to her carefully, Naruto pulled out his sword and announced, "It's over, don't put up a fight and come peacefully."

However, the girl lifted her head, albeit slightly at him, shooting him a narrow-lidded gaze that Naruto felt pierce his body slightly.

"You'll think I'll just give myself over like that?" Suren responded with a determined tone, "I know what you'll think you can do, and I'll be damned if I let you get that information."

Naruto felt his instincts warn him as the girl lifted her hand and made a seal, "On the honor of Lord Pain and Lady Angel, I give my life to prevent you from hindering them."

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard as the metallic umbrella that laid in front of her suddenly floated up, expanding its parasol and spinning around. Realizing what was coming, the blonde dove towards the nearest tree, shielding him as he heard an onslaught of needles ring through the air, embedding themselves in its surroundings.

Once he was sure it was done, Naruto carefully poked his head from the side of the tree and let out a sigh.

The rain ninja's body slumped over as it was littered with needles. And looking very lifeless.

Naruto walked forward towards the body to make sure, kneeling down to get a better look.

She was dead.

Naruto let out a sigh. Not knowing how to feel about the sight in front of him, he didn't like this girl, at all, but he also didn't like death. Not to mention the comments about this Lord Pain and Lady Angel made him question what sort of life she had led in order to get to this point. And if it was really her fault she turned out like this.

The blonde shook his head, there was no point in currently questioning those things, right now he had to get back to his teammates and help them.

But first, he had to figure out where he was in order to do that.

* * *

Ino jumped from tree to tree as she carried the unconscious Shion on her back as Sai and Shikamaru did battle with the rain ninja. She had to get away and hide the priestess till they came, protect her at all costs.

But she knew something didn't feel right, mostly with the girl Shikamaru was holding back and her summons, specifically that bird with the rod piercing. Its chakra didn't feel right, it felt cold and heavy. It didn't sit right with her, and she shuddered at the memory of it carrying Naruto off, still, she could only hope he would make it out safe, his sister had done that plenty of times.

Jumping down onto the ground, Ino was ready to bolt towards her destination but paused when she heard the sound of someone nearby. Following the source, Ino poked her head from the edge of a large tree trunk, and to her surprise, found Taruho standing there, in the middle of a pattern collection of rocks. His hands were in a seal as the area around him started to glow in a blinding light that had the blonde raising an arm to shield her eyes.

Lowering it back down, the chunin had her eyes go wide in surprise as Shion now stood where Taruho did just moments ago, but that didn't wasn't right, she was still carrying Shion on her back.

"Taruho, what's going on?"

The new Shion just smiled at her.

* * *

Ajisai smirked as she left Shikamaru in the dust. She knew of his abilities, but he didn't know of her's, and it gave her the advantage. She glanced back to see Nara busy defending himself as a multitude of her summons attacking him. His Shadow possession being no use against her so long as she carried the rod gifted by Lord Pain and delivered from Lady Angel. Its abilities still a mystery to her, but its power was still immense, being able to repeal the Nara's Shadow as light does to darkness.

She continued to jump towards her destination, tracking her target with the skills taught to her by Lady Angel herself. Ready to complete her mission. And after a few minutes, she paused and hid behind a tree, poking her head just enough to see the other side, her well-trained eyes allowing her to view the speck of blonde hair carrying something in the distance.

She took out her kunai to get ready for this chance.

* * *

Sai continued to jump back from tree to tree as the giant panda continued to pursue him, not giving him a moment to counter-attack as its size betrayed the speed and agility it held while not giving enough credit to the strength it held. Barely dodging the strike that left the tree trunk beside him broken right through the middle.

He had to reluctantly give some credit to Naruto for dealing with this beast so well before.

But all he needed was an opening, just one chance to counter-attack and he was sure he'd be able to take it down quickly.

It's just that this animal wasn't willing to give him that.

Sai grunted as he slashed behind him, cutting off the branch the would've impeded his movements as hiss other arm reached back to grasp and then throw it forward towards the panda, however, due to its thick skin and fur, the branch just bounced up. And it wasn't like throwing his blade would've slowed it down either.

He had to find some sort of terrain that slowed the panda down, or at least allow him to jump up high enough to draw something down.

Or maybe this panda was leading him to the death Shion predicted.

Oh well, who knew, certainly not him.

_"Drop Kick!"_

_"Gahh!"_

Sai's eyes widened briefly in mild surprise as the panda in pursuing him was stopped mid-jump by a giant orange toad slammed into him, feet first before extending the limbs and jumping off the panda, sending it crashing towards the ground.

"Sai!"

The black-hair ninja turned his head at the new voice, finding Naruto standing in the treetops as the giant toad held onto the tree beneath his, Naruto's clothes slightly tattered with claw marks, but otherwise appearing to be mostly uninjured.

_'Good'_ Sai thought, it would've been a pain if he was captured, not to mention it was good that he was finally given the chance to counterattack against this panda. Not missing a beat as he took out his scroll, drawing down a tiger and a pair of rhino's. Having them sprout from his paper as he rode the tiger while the two rhino's got into position.

His beast jumped at the disoriented panda, digging its claws and teeth into its flesh as the panda howled in pain. Even if it wasn't able to go in deep enough to cause massive damage, it was enough to slow down the beast. And for the rhino's on either side to charge.

Sai had his tiger jump off the panda before the two rhino's pierced it with their horns, before exploding in a burst of ink, the panda giving one last howl of pain before puffing away.

Naruto and Gamakichi blinked in surprise at the display, only for Sai to pass the two as he rode on his beast, not even sparing them a glance as he returned his focus on his mission.

And it had Naruto snapping out of his daze, turning to Gamakichi, he exclaimed,"Come on, we gotta go help the other." The Toad wasn't even able to say anything as Naruto jumped onto and held onto his back.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," Gamakichi muttered, resigning himself to fate and jumping through the tree branches, following Sai.

* * *

By the time the two, or well three, had reconvened with Shikamaru and the rest of the group, it wasn't a happy reunion. As the Nara and Yamanaka stood near each other, with their heads down, as the body of Shion laid nearby.

Naruto stared at the lifeless body with wide eyes, not believing what he was seeing, while Sai who was next to him, seemed impassive, with just the hint of being curious as to what had occurred.

"What happened?" Naruto spoke, his tone low as he barely kept his emotions under control. His fist tight and shaking slightly while his bangs covered his eyes.

"My prophecy came true."

The sudden voice caught Naruto's attention as he whipped his head towards the source, finding himself at a loss of words as he saw Shion standing there by a tree. A stoic look on her face as she faced the group.

Naruto's head turned back and forward at the corpse behind him, and the living person in front of him, both wearing the same face.

Shikamaru and Ino didn't seem all that shocked by her appearance, Sai meanwhile looked at both Shion's with a bit of interest, keeping his gaze on the corpse before saying, "Is this who I believe it is?"

"It's Taruho," Ino replied, her tone low but filled with remorse as she continued to gaze down at the ground.

Naruto was stunned at the information as he looked back at the corpse, one question in his mind, _"How?"_

"He intercepted me as I was carrying Shion away," Ino began to fill them in, "He used some forbidden jutsu by the sounds of it to completely alter his appearance as a way to trick the pursuers, allowing them to believe they had killed Shion as he took her place."

"No," Naruto breathed out while Sai stoically looked back.

"He was adamant, nothing I said swayed him, and we were running out of time, and options," Ino added as he tightened her hands into a fist, expressing her feelings at the situation.

Naruto's mind was racing at the news of the death, but his eyes landed on Shikamaru, and he noticed just how impassive he looked at the news.

His fist tightened up.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Naruto accused the Nara as he walked up to him with an angry expression as he looked up at him.

"Yes," Shikamaru simply stated back as he gazed down at him with a stoic look that held a hint of his authority just in case he needed to remind Naruto who was in charge, just like he's had to for his sister back when they were kids.

"Why didn't you stop him? Send him back!"

Shikamaru furrowed his brow as he gave the genin a stern look.

"The mission was at stake, and Taruho wasn't just gonna go back when Shion could possibly die when he could've stopped it." Shikamaru's tone was stern, but Naruto didn't flinch as the Nara continued, "I'm not gonna throw away peoples' lives, but sacrifices may need to be made, and when someone is adamant about being fine with being that sacrifice, you need to make sure it wasn't in vain."

Naruto grit his teeth up at him before giving a tsk, walking towards the transformed body of a guy he would've liked to think of as a friend, or at least, would've become one. Kneeling down by his side with a sorrowful look.

"We'll make sure you get a proper burial, Taruho," The genin expressed with a low, remorseful tone.

However, someone else wasn't having it.

"Taruho was a fool."

Naruto's remorseful face shifted into one of anger and irritation as he looked towards the priestess as she continued to speak.

"Death was his choice, despite my warnings he chose to follow it. And so what's the point of mourning an idiot who does something like that?"

Naruto growled as he stood up, "What's wrong with you?" He asked, voice full of confusion and anger, "He gave his life for you, and you care that little to not even mourn?"

"Be quiet!"

Naruto was taken aback slightly by the priestess outburst. Shion looked at him with a face full of pent up emotions, emotions he hadn't seen from her.

The girl turned back away from the group, "Just leave me alone!" She demanded before running off, leaving Naruto stunned momentarily before regaining his composure.

"Hey, wait!" He shouted before going after her.

Ino made a motion to follow, only to be stopped by Shikamaru, the Jonin giving her a shake of his head to express the need to not get involved. Having them turn to look at the corpse nearby.

"Come one, let's get started on this burial, lest we can do." Shikamaru started as he motioned for both Sai and Ino to get started before turning to Gamakichi, who had been standing nearby, having watched the whole exchange with an uncomfortable expression.

"I think Ima head out now," The Toad stated, thinking the group had things handled before puffing away.

Shikamaru gave a sigh, this mission was really proving to be a drag.

* * *

"Hey, where do you think you're going!" Naruto called out as he chased after Shion, the girl keeping ahead at an impressive speed.

"I said leave me alone!" She yelled back without turning to look at him, "You don't understand anything!"

Naruto grit his teeth at her words.

"What don't I understand? Someone close to you gave their lives to protect you, and not only do you not shed a tear, you don't even have the decency to respect their death!" He retorted back angrily, "How can I understand that!?"

"Are you that cold-hearted!?"

Shion stopped running, leaning against a tree with her back to him.

"How could I not be heartbroken? When someone I care about, throws their life away for mine?" She spoke, her voice shaky and low.

"Then why can't you at least shed a tear?" The genin asked with a confused tone, losing his anger to give her a chance to explain.

"And desecrate their sacrifice?!" Shion shouted back as she hunched forward, "They choose to sacrifice themselves for me! They choose to throw away their lives! For me! So..." Her voice became even more shaky and low as she added, "So I can't allow myself to cry."

Naruto looked at her sympathetically, "Why?" He simply asked, hoping to finally understand her at a base level.

"Foresight, is a power that ensures the survival of the priestess," Shion begin, her voice a bit calmer now as she explained her powers to the boy, "It does so by having the soul of the priestess, detach itself from their body upon their demise, traveling back to a past self of them to show them the details of how it took place, and those nearby who were present." The girl took a deep breath before continuing, "The priestess then informs her attendants, who then believe they must take her place in order to prevent her death."

For the first since they started talking Shion turned to look at Naruto, revealing to him the tear stains that traveled down her cheeks as her eyes were slightly red, "That is how our power works, by sacrificing others, so that I may live." She stated with a sorrowful tone as she leaned back against the tree and slid down, sitting on the ground and hugging her knees.

"I, see," Naruto replied with a low tone, feeling a bit ashamed at having pushed her like this.

"So many times, so many times I've thought about not informing others of my demise and letting it happen, or taking my own life to stop this cycle." She admitted, surprising Naruto by her words as his sorrow for her grew, "But if I were to do that, then no one would be left to seal Moyo's power away, and the land and those near it, their people, would be put in danger because of it."

While Naruto felt his sympathy for her grow, he also felt anger rising, not at her, but at this situation.

"But, but why is it the people of the Land of Demons that have to be sacrificed?" He asked, "There's got to be another way than just death?"

Shion hugged her knees tighter, "That's just how it is," SHe replied in a defeated tone, "That's our fate, and mine."

Naruto lost the sympathetic look on her face, a piercing, stoic one replacing it as he gazed at her.

"Are you… really fine with that?"

* * *

Ajisai gazed with some sorrow at the corpse of her comrade as Fuyu buried it, embedding their deceased teammate's metallic umbrella into the ground as a cross for the grave.

"So, what now?" Fuyu asked her leader with a calm, neutral tone. Despite the loss of their teammate, she was still focused on the mission, mourning could come later,

"Free Moryo," The girl replied, "If we're lucky, in the chaos we'll be able to steal the girl away. Either way, so long as we achieve one of our two objectives, we can consider this mission a success."

And with that, the two rain girls flicked off towards their goals.

* * *

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked confused, not sure he heard Shikamaru's plan right while standing by the newly made grave for Taruho. Shion looked much more calm since her earlier outburst as she wore a stoic face.

The Nara sighed at having to repeat himself, "As I said, we're splitting up," He stated as clear as he could this time, "Ino and I will take the quick route and hopefully run into and engage those rain girls, giving you and Sai the chance to slip past and escort Shion right to the shrine."

Sai looked on from his spot with a somewhat worried look, "Are you sure that is wise, splitting ourselves up?" He asked, "Their numbers are half of our own, so taking them all together would probably ensure a quick defeat of them and no more setbacks."

"Maybe," Shkamaru agreed, "But one of them can use summons, and is very proficient at it, evening those odds a bit. Besides, our objective is to strengthen the seal on the shrine, those girls are just obstacles that we shouldn't be focused on."

No one responded to that.

"Alright then, you three," He Nara stated to Naruto, Sai, and Shion, "Get moving."

"I'll scout on ahead," Sai sated before glancing at Naruto, "If something happens, I'll send some sort of signal your way and have you go around while I deal with it."

And with that, the boy flicked away.

"Shikamaru," The Jonin turned to look at Naruto, who held a low gaze, "Why'd you send Sai with me as well?"

Shikamaru sighed, knowing what he was referring too, "You said you'd change his fate, right?" He asked the genin, causing said genin to look at him a bit stunned as he continued, "Fate isn't something you can change with little movements and tricks, if you want to change it, you need to face it head-on."

"Come on Ino," The Nara told his teammate as the two flicked away, leaving Naruto to ponder his words.

Until he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his neck.

"Hold me," A stoic voice commanded him, Naruto glancing back to see Shion staring down at him.

"Well?" She asked with a sarcastic tone and raised an eyebrow. Naruo turned his head back forward as he rolled his eyes while suppressing the urge to grumble. Hunching forward slightly so that the girl could properly mount herself on his back. Leaning forward and tightening her hold around his neck as she took her feet off the ground, Naruto's hands immediately moved to clasped her thighs over her shorts with a firm grip.

The genin gained a slight blush at the feeling of her body pressed so close, even through his jumpsuit, her breasts felt large and soft as they squished against his neck, while her thighs also seemed to possess a similar softness. He thought that she looked like Hinata, but now he believes she felt like her too.

"Don't get any ideas," Shion's voice cut in, pulling him from his thoughts.

Naruto said nothing as he began to move, deciding not to challenge her light insulting tone during her words. Believing since he pushed her so hard with her feelings earlier, he could at least cut her some slack and hopefully pull her thoughts away from the stakes at hand.

Yet he didn't seem to notice the way Shion rested her chin on his head with a soft look, the spiky hair tickling her while also being comforting as she once again tightened her hold around him.

_'He feels...safe.'_

* * *

Naruto jumped from treetop to treetop, ignoring the way Shion's body pressed against his back as she clung onto him. Instead trying to keep his focus on the speck in the distance that was Sai. His thoughts on him, and of what could be his fate.

"Hey,"

Shion lifted her head slightly at the sound of his voice as he caught her attention while asking, "That vision, the one of Sai's death, what did you see?"

Shion paused for a moment, debating on whether or not to answer before speaking, "The landscaped was ripped apart, trails of rock acting as pathways over a lake of what I assumed to be lava. His death was being pierced through the heart, he was riding some sort of bird when it happened as a group of black tendrils with dragon-like heads chased after him, and one got lucky."

Naruto's look became concentrated while his grip on her stiffened momentarily, "I see."

Shion was silent in her reply at first, before speaking, "You can't change fate, not his, or your own."

"And if I believe in that, so what?" Naruto replied, "Then what's the point in life than? To just wait for an inevitable death? To believe that your choices have already been determined, that choice is meaningless?"

Shion was stunned by his words. Silent as he continued.

"That's not life, that's not living. Living is making choices, because if we can't make choices, then how can we be ourselves? That's why I'll change fate, cause my life is mine to choose, and I won't let Sai leave it so soon, especially when I've got much more stuff to prove to him."

Shion said nothing at his words, not being able to come up with a response.

"And I'm gonna need your help to change it."

Shion's eyes widened mildly in shock of his words, looking down at him while he continued to gaze straight ahead.

"I need you to be strong, to seal up this Moyo fast, and in the meantime, Sai will protect you, and I'll protect both of you."

Shion blinked, leaning back down as she lidded her eyes, using a finger to poke his cheek, "You're naive." She commented.

But instead of being insulted, Naruto simply grinned, "Well if you're gonna be all gloomy and depressed, someones gotta cheer you up." He cheerfully stated.

And for the first time in a while, Shion blushed, a bit flustered by his words, "Hey! Who do you think you're talking to!?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Naruto shot back, making the girl clinging to him blink momentarily as she remembered his actual position in his village, slumping back over him with a slightly defeated look.

"Still older than you," She muttered.

"And heavier too," Naruto commented, letting out a playful grunt as Shion flicked him on the forehead as she shot him an annoyed look.

Naruto chuckled, "Now there's a bit of emotion," He stated, "Loosen up a bit, I'm sure it'll make you look even prettier, especially when you smile!"

Shion blushed at his words, _'He thinks I'm pretty?'_ She thought briefly, her thoughts now focused away from the heavy topic they had been discussing earlier as she now started to let down the walls around herself, if by just a little.

Naruto smirked at that.

* * *

"This is it." Ajisai stated as she and her teammate made it onto the other side of the fiery lake inside the mountain that held the shrine, both standing in front of the door that held the power they wished to run rampant, Moryo's power.

And they now had to use it.

"Go, hold them off as best you can." Ajisai stated to her teammate, as she nodded in acceptance, the two sharing a parting look as they each accepted the fact, this would most likely be the last time they saw each other.

As her teammate left, Ajisai walked up to the door, taking out two of the rods from Lord Pain as she held them in both hands, and with one rod, she stabbed it down through the shrine of the door, and with the other, she embedded it into her stomach.

The girl fell to her knees as she immediately began to cough up some blood as she felt a surge of power rush through, to the pint she noticed her eyesight change just enough to see a pathway of chakra linking the two chains together, with the chakra from the tomb pouring into her.

However, she noticed the landscape around her changed into nothingness except black.

"So, you've chosen this."

Ajisai whipped her head to the voice, finding it belonging to the figure behind, his appearance shaded in black, but his eyes, his eyes were visible, purple in color and ringed in appearance, just like Lord Pain's bird.

Her eyes widened as realization came to her.

"You're correct in your assumption, "

So he already knew what she was thinking before she was finished? Was the power of a god?

"God as though I may be, I can not just read the minds of those who I choose, but the connection you have created between the two of us has given me access to your mind, and I see, that your mission has become complicated to the point you would try something like this."

Ajisai said nothing, simply nodded to the figure she thought of as god as he continued to speak to her, too stunned to do much else but just listen.

"You're conviction for your villiage is admirable, to your duties as a ninja, and to the mission. It's a shame it has come to this," Pain spoke with a monotone voice, "But due to your loyalty I will assist you, I will make sure Moryo's power does not overtake you, you simply must guide it."

"Now rise, my child, and face your final act as a Rain Ninja with pride."

Ajisai did as told, continuing to look up at the figure as she brought a hand up to her head and covered her eyes.

"Your life may end here Ajisai, but, know that I will recognize your efforts, and even in death you will continue to be of service."

Ajisai could feel her mind start to dilute

"As my path."

* * *

"You know, I get that someone had to go to help with the discussions and all, but why am I apart of this?"

Naruko gave her sensei a questioning look as she sat down against the tree behind her as the fire between them flickered its flames.

"Because your father wants to talk with them about a certain deal," Jiraiya stated as he twisted the branch that was hovering over the fire, roasting the fish impaled on it.

Naruko raised an eyebrow "And what would that be? Cause I'm assuming it has something to do with me since I'm not usually good with negotiations." She pointed out.

"Minato says he wants to pull in a favor, and in turn, give you and Naruto the much-needed training you both need."

Naruko looked at the sannin, a bit stunned.

She was now curious to get to the cloud even sooner now.

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino continued to traverse through the treetops as they headed straight towards the shrine, making a minimal effort to keep their chakra signatures low to hopefully fool the enemy and get them to reveal themselves to them.

And it seemed to have worked, as once they reached one of the clearings, they noticed one of the rain ninja's standing on the other side.

"So I take it the other two and the priestess are taking the long way round to the shrine to flank us?" The girl questioned them, "If that's true, then you'll sorely underestimate us."

"Is that so?" Shikamaru challenged with a raised eyebrow.

One that the rain girl met with her own coupled with a cocky look.

"Trust me, things just got a whole lot harder for you."

**_*Vroom_ **

Shikamaru and Ino braced themselves a powerful shockwave rippled through the air and ground. The sound of a rumble approaching from the distance as it came closer and closer. Turning into a march that held a plethora of heavy steps.

_*boom_

Shikamaru and Ino had their eyes widened at the sight of dozens of stoned statue guards making their way through the forest's edge.

"We're prepared to use everything at our disposal to make sure we win." Fuyu stated as she saw the two leaf ninja take up a defensive stance.

* * *

"Damn it! Where did all these statues come from!" Naruto shouted as he jumped from tree-branch to tree-branch, avoiding the horde of stone soldiers below, they may not be able to reach him from here, but they could very well bring him and Shion down there by taking down the trees he was using themselves.

"Huh?" Naruto slightly gasped as he heard the caw of a bird from above, looking up to see one of Sai's drawings dive-bombing into the horde of statues down below, before exploding in the group.

"Damn..." Naruto tsked as he felt the shockwave from up here, Shion also hanging on tight around him.

"Get her out of here."

Naruto turned to look at Sai who now stood on the branch next to him, looking down to the ground as a new wave of stone soldiers made their way to them.

"I'll hold them off for now." He stated, not giving Naruto a chance to even respond as he jumped down, but now before saying a few last words, "Also, don't mess this up."

Naruto watched on as he saw the root ninja do battle with the stone opponents before giving a tsk and turning around, "Really hate him." he muttered before jumping away to the shrine.

* * *

This is where I stopped writing the chapter, at this point, I'll just give you the outline of what was supposed to happen next.

_\- Naruto and Shion would've continued on to the shrine, only to be overwhelmed by the statue guards and be forced off the path._

_\- The two have an argument with Shion falling a bit into despair but Naruto snaps her out of it, was suppose to help strengthen the bond between them.  
_

_\- Sai comes in to bring them to the shrine_

_\- There they have to battle with the Moryo-possessed-Ajisai as she tries to kill them_

_\- During than, Shion believes the vision where Sai was killed is about to take place, only for Naruto to push him out of the way and take the blow, deeply wounding him_

_\- Shion uses her angel form, healing Naruto before trying to take Moryo!Ajisai down with her_

_\- Naruto wakes up, has Sai take him up to Shion and snaps her out of it._

_\- With Sai providing support, Shion and Naruto combine their powers to seal and destroy Moryo with Shion powering up Naruto's adamantine sealing chains_

_\- Fuyu would've taken Ajisai's body to the rain village where it would've eventually become the Animal Path  
_

And that's pretty much it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, one more chapter for this arc, which will cap it off by having some smut between Naruto and Shion, after that is the chapter where I'll finally detail what I had planned for this squeal series as a whole.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the final chapter what would've been the first arc of "The Mission Blues", being smut between Naruto and Shion! So enjoy

_"Hmmmm-Huuuuuh~"_

Shion sighed as she gathered her thoughts once again, wondering if her decision would be the right one, for the 10th time.

It was over, Moryo power was gone, not just sealed away like before, but gone, no longer able to affect the world. And she had a certain genin to thank for that.

The girl thought back to his battle with the spirit, how he protected her, stood by her, and pulled her up to go beyond her duty. He inspired her by proven first hand, fate can be changed, and that her visions weren't truly set in stone.

She smiled, a small blush coming onto her face as she looked up to the night sky, the balcony to her room opened as she stood on it. After the mission, her ninja guardians had decided it was best to rest up in an inn by a nearby town. And considering her status, they all got their own rooms. Which meant Naruto would be all alone.

Shion bit her lips as she once again doubted her plan. But she couldn't deny what she was feeling in her heart, fondness, for a certain blonde.

But not just that, she also finally understood the importance of her power, the good it could do, and how important it was to pass it on to future generations

So she thought she could kill two birds with one stone.

She looked back into the mirror of her room, in a new pair of red-shorts and mustard-hoodie, her short top underneath. And while they were freshly clean, she would've preferred to have something nicer on considering what she was planning.

She shook her head, it didn't matter. And so, she made her way out of the room, careful not to disturb her other guards as she carefully went one floor up the in, where Naruto's room would be, along with someone else.

And that some else, decided to stop her as she made it to the hallway of the next floor.

"You shouldn't be out of your room." Sai commented, surprising Shion who let out a small _"Epp"_ at his sudden appearance, fearing she was caught before she could act.

The young root ninja kept gazing at her with his usual stoic look, not even wearing his trademark fake smile as he asked, "What are you doing up here?"

Shion clenched her fist, stowing herself as she gained a confident posture, "I believe that is none of your concern." She told him with just a hint of rudeness.

But Sai didn't seem to react to that, instead, he just responded simply with, "You're gonna see Naruto?"

Shion felt slightly stunned by his on the nose answer, a slight blush coming over her face, but she decided that if even he knew her destination, it wouldn't change what she decided to do, "Yes."

The ninja sighed, "Fine,"

Shion blinked at his response, confused, "Wait what?" not understanding why he was so ok.

Sai shrugged, "You're going in there to thank him, correct? For being such a, what's the correct term? Bitch?"

Shion felt herself flare-up, needing to suppress the urge to slap the boy as she clenched her fists before letting out a deep breath, "Yes," She lowly replied.

Sai shrugged, "Then I don't see much of a need to stop you." And with that, he began to walk past her, only for the princess to stop him by grabbing his arm.

"Wait," She pleaded, holding his arm as she took another deep breath to steady herself before asking, "What about you? Haven't you been less than savory to him as well? Have you apologized yet?"

They couldn't see each other's faces, but Shion could guess Sai still had the same stoic look he usually did, but something told her under it, were deep thoughts he gathered.

"In time, most likely," He responded with a low tone as he continued, "It's been a while since I've felt, grateful, simply put, I need time to sort myself out." And with that, he left, leaving the priestess alone to walk the rest of the way to Naruto's room.

Taking a deep breath, the girl made her way there, and upon reaching his door, she knocked.

_"Hmm?" S_ he heard him hum in there, before responding with, _"Uhh, give me a sec!"_

Shion waited with bated breath, until his footsteps approached the door and it was pulled open, revealing Naruto standing there in a simple shirt and boxers.

"Shion?" He said, a bit stunned by her appearance.

"May I come in?" The Priestess asked

Naruto blinked, "Oh, yeah, yeah." He replied half-stuttering, opening the door and making room for her as she entered. Closing the door behind her, Naruto gazed at the girl a bit confused, "So, what's up?"

Shion took a deep breath, before turning to face him, "A couple of things, actually," She replied.

Naruto nodded, "Ok," Understanding this could take a while, he leaned against the wall and got comfortable.

Shion took another breath, not able to look Naruto straight in the eyes as she tilted her gaze slightly away, "Firstly, I came to apologize for my behavior before, you've shown me I didn't need to act as I used to,"

Naruto blinked, stunned by her words. "Oh," was all he was able to get out, unsure of how to respond.

Shino's head finally turned to face him, stunning Naruto even more when he saw the determination in her eyes and fire behind them as she said, "And, I want to give you something as thanks."

Naruto was unable to move, feeling caught in a spotlight that had him frozen as she started walking to him, an undeniable sway in her hips.

"Shion?" He spoke, looking up at her stoic yet narrow-lidded face nervously when she stopped right in front of him.

She continued to look down at him with a narrow look, "Naruto" she spoke with a low, sultry tone and a warm breath that tickled his face as she continued, "Tonight, I want to give myself to you."

And with that, she leaned down and seized his lips.

Naruto was stunned by the action, not able to process her sudden declaration and kiss. All he could focus on were the soft lips kissing his mouth, they tasted sweet, but unlike Hinata's, they were also a touch sour.

Wait, Hinata, Hinata! What was he thinking about! And with that he was just about ready to push Shion away, he remembered his girlfriend's words from their first night together.

_"I don't really care about you having sex with other people."_

Right, Hinata told him she was ok with others, so long they were people he cared about. And, he couldn't deny caring a bit about Shion, he sympathized with her plight and felt delighted she had changed for the better. He was really happy with her, he cared about her.

Which is why he pushed her away.

"Huh?" The girl breathed out confused as he broke the lip-lock, confused by his actions, only to be stunned by the look on his face that was so focused, she felt small, despite being taller than him.

"Shion," He spoke, his tone firm and calm, sending a shiver down her spine as he continued, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

The girl blinked, unsure of how to respond to his words, or even if she had heard them correctly. Was he refusing this chance, refusing her? "You...you don't want this?" She asked, sounding confused, and perhaps a touched hurt.

She gasped when he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I do," Naruto spoke with firm resolve, "But, I don't want you to do this cause you feel like you owe me, I want you doing this, cause, you really want to, cause you care about me, like I do you."

Shion was stunned by his resolve, and a smile came onto her face, "You saved me Naruto, in more ways than one. In the few days I've known you, you've become one of the most important people in my life. So yes, I do want to do this, to give myself to you tonight."

Naruto smiled at her, only to have her give a small yelp as he swept her off her feet and held her bridal style, causing her to gain a bright blush on her face when he leaned down and seized her lips. Shion moaned into the kiss, especially when he slipped his tongue and had it brush against her own, wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned into him as they shared each other's breathes in their lip-lock.

They kept up like that for a bit, just enjoying the sensation before pulling away, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips as they stared at the other's flushed face.

Gesturing for him to put her down, Shion couldn't help but feel a bit light-headed as she stood on her feet, trying to calm down from her kiss, not able to comprehend just how much of an impact it had on her. But it also helped her spirits, allowing her to feel more confident as she pulled open her jacket, and let it slide down her arms and onto the ground, though she couldn't hide the blush on her face as she did so.

Naruto was stunned by the display, before figuring he should join in as well, pulling over his shirt as she removed her top, watching as she let her shorts fall as well. Leaving him in just his tenting boxers, while she simply had her simple white bra and panties.

Shion caught his gaze, proceeding to turn away and cover her parts up with her arms and hand, "Stop looking at me like that," She told him with a shaky yet firm tone.

Naruto let out a small, "Ohh?" Before doing as he was told, "Uh, sorry," He apologized, rubbing the back of his head a bit nervously before asking, "Do you want me to look away?"

Shion bit her lip, "Yeah," She replied, her voice a bit low, seeing him shuffle to turn away fully. Letting out a small sigh, the priestess reached back, unclasping her bra and letting it fall. Her now free breasts falling against her chest, swaying slightly as she leaned forward to roll down her panties, wincing as she noticed how wet they had become before stepping out of them, all while glancing at the genin to make sure he didn't peak.

She was just about to cover up herself once again with her arms and hands but stopped herself. She couldn't keep acting shy! She was a priestess! She was older than him for god's sake! And looking at him, he seemed a lot calmer than she was.

So she needed to push forward, and take some form of control that didn't come from his pity, if just for her own pride as well.

"You can look now," Naruto heard her say, noticing her voice sounded a lot more calmer. And doing as he was told, he found himself more than a bit stunned at the sight, there was no doubt about it, it was like he was staring at Hinata. The resemblance was practically uncanny, the size of her breasts to how they sagged, the roundness of her hips, her sizable size, and despite not having the best look at it, her ass seemed to be a match as well.

And here he thought Hanabi was the sister.

Shion let herself get just a bit of a grin at seeing his reaction, feeling her confidence shoot up, though she couldn't help but be focused on the tent in his boxers, noticing it looked even bigger than before, big enough that she was starting to worry about its size. But there was only one way to find out.

"You know, it's kinda unfair for me to be the only one undressed," She pointed out, sounding just a touch shy as she tilted her head away. Blinking in the realization that he was still clothed, if just barely, Naruto immediately went to fix that, grabbing the hem of his boxers and pulling them down his legs before kicking them off, revealing his dick in full to the girl, and he couldn't help but feel a bit of pride at her shocked reaction.

Shion brought a knuckle up to her mouth, covering it as she gazed at his member. It was big, bigger than she anticipated, bigger than she would've believed someone his age could possess, heck, she had trouble believing people her age could have a dick that size. Yet there Naruto was, possessing it, it was real, and she was gonna have it inside of her.

She bit her lips as her lower one's quiver in anticipation.

"Sit," She commanded, shocking Naruto a bit by the sudden order.

"Huh?"

She clenched her fist, making her tone firmer and clearer as she repeated the command, "I said sit,"

Naruto blinked at her, still a bit surprised, but compelling with the order, crisscrossing his legs as he sat, down looking up at her as she took a deep breath, before walking towards him. A nautical sway in her hips and breasts as she got closer, with Naruto noticing the small trickle of fluids that glistened along her thighs as it trialed down from her folds.

Eventually, she stopped, standing right in front of him, tilting her head down as she gazed at him with lidded yet determined eyes.

But Naruto could swear he saw a trance of nervousness, "Shion," He tried to say.

Only for the girl to cut him off, "Shut up," She simply said quickly, but Naruto could tell there wasn't malice to her words, especially as she added, Just, let me do this,"

She got down on her knees in front of him, shimmering over till she was over his lap, Naruto was unable to say anything as she placed one hand on his shoulder while the other went to grasp his dick, letting out a small his when her silky smooth fingers wrapped around his girth. Her grip helped to line her up as she lowered her hips down till she felt the tip of his member press against her entrance, wincing when it did. But she didn't hesitate in lowering her hips a bit more and letting his head pop right into her pussy.

The two groaned at the action, her hands quickly tightening their grip on his shoulders while his own planted themselves on her wide and round hips. ONly for both to moan out as Shion started to lower herself onto him, letting more and more of his large member enter her tight, slick, and warm passage. She bit her lips as she felt his girth stretch her walls, feeling herself already getting more stimulation than her fingers ever gave.

And by the time she was halfway down his length, she was already starting to rise again, before letting herself descend back down and doing it again, each time taking more and more of his length into her. Her mouth wide open as she was letting out short pants and cute moans.

Naruto meanwhile, was letting out his own fair share of moans and groans as well. He kept his hands planted firmly on her hips, but otherwise, did nothing. Allowing Shion to dictate the pace while he sat back and enjoyed the sight, watching the way her breasts started to jiggle as she started to bounce atop of his lap, the way her stomach rippled and curved with her movements.

He let out a sudden groan to pair with her moan as they both felt her ass slap against his thighs, the sound of skin slapping soon becoming a part of the sounds they were producing.

But eventually, Shion felt herself start to tire out (far quicker than she was proud to admit), tired pants now leaving her mouth as she winced from the aches now present in her thighs, all contributing to her slower pace. Something that Naruto soon noticed, and using his grip on her hips, tried to aid in by using his strength to lift her up and down, still at a speed she'd dictate, but now with just a bit of outside help to get her through it.

But Shion couldn't help but bite her lip in frustration, a part of her frustrated that he had to be doing some of the work, or more accurately, he had to help her. She should've been able to handle one round right?

"Shion?" Naruto called out, a worried tone present in his voice as he now used his grip to slow down the pace, something that caused the priestess to become more irritated.

Naruto frowned as he noticed this, "You know you don't have to push yourself," He told her, his voice calm but gentle.

Shion tried to bark back, "You can't just expect me to do nothing?" She asked, squirming in Naruto's grip, only for his strong hands to keep her in place.

Naruto kept a calm tone as he continued, only now adding in a warm smile that had the girl blush, especially as he said, "Well, you don't have to do nothing, but you don't have to do everything either,"

Shion gave him a funny look, before letting out a huff and turning her head away, "Alright then, since you don't want me to do the work, you can take over." She proposed, crossing her arms under her bust as she added, "I did most of the work this first half, so you can do the rest."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you sure?" He asked.

To which Shion replied with, "Do you think I can't handle it?" Her tone sounding challenge as though her pride was on the line.

Naruto shook his head, "Of course," He stated, though he sounded a bit unsure, her side-eyed glance not helping.

Shion though, didn't seem to care, "Than do it, you're not letting me move, so move yourself,"

Naruto let out a sigh, knowing at this point, there was no convincing her, so taking a deep breath, he asked, "You ready?"

Shion rolled her eyes, "Just get on with it," She told him.

Naruto let out another sigh, "Alright," He replied, before readjusting his grip so that one of his hands now rested on her ass, letting it settle for a moment so that he could appreciate the texture while Shion bit her lip in an attempt not to let out a moan how nice his hand felt, only to then let out a yelp as she felt it sink into her flesh as she was suddenly lifted up, prompting her to wrap her arms and legs around Naruto's neck and waist respectively.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction as he found his footing, finding that he could carry her like this easily enough for what he planned to do. Still, he couldn't help but point out her reaction when he joked, "I thought you were ready?"

Shion bit her lip to suppress a response, letting her chin rest atop of his head due to her height on him as she felt his spiky hair tickle her neck and skin. Trying to suppress the need to grind her hips against him as she stated she wouldn't do the work.

Naruto let out a satisfied _"Huh,"_ at her silence, and so careful, he bent his knees, all while still keeping her at the same height as he pulled his length from her passage, only to then hold her in place as he slammed back in with enough force to send her head back with a gasp, only for her to do so again as he repeated the motion, more and more, enough that Shion was now leaning back as her body jumped and tensed up in his arms every time he thrust up into her tight snatch at a brisk pace that produced a wet slap that was almost loud enough to pair with her moans.

Shion's eyes were as wide as her mouth as she gazed into the ceiling, with Naruto practically having her bounce atop of his cock as couldn't help but arch her back and lean away from him, her legs and arms now having a shaky grip that she would've been afraid to come loose at a moments notice, if she could focus long enough to notice it. Every time Naruto had him take her length, she could feel her mind go blank, if just briefly, with those blanks becoming more and more frequent as he sped up, his hips becoming a bur that had Shion twitching in his arms from the overwhelming sensation.

It was too much, she could hardly think of any way to respond, except one, and with a howl, she cried out to the ceiling, eyes rolling back as her entire body rippled with her climax.

Naruto grunted as he felt her walls spasm and tighten around his member, clenching it with enough force he feared it would tear off, but still, it was also enough to trigger his own orgasm. He just barely pulled out of her soaping pussy in time for his dick to pop out and press against her butt, sinking into the soft checks as they shot up past her and onto the inn's floor, with a few shots hitting her hair.

Shion moaned and shivered as she felt his hot and soaked dick practically vibrate between her cheeks, creating a unique sensation that was highlighted in her current, half-lidded mind as she shivered at the feeling of her unclogged folds dripping her orgasm down her crotch and onto his groin.

But then she realized something, he came outside.

Naruto let out a deep breath as he felt his orgasm finally subside, peeking out behind Shion and grimacing at the mess he created on the floor, something he would no doubt have to clean up later. Turning his head towards Shion though, he noticed her head hung low, with deep, very concentrated breaths. _"Shion?"_ He called out, wondering if she was all right.

He almost flinched when she tilted her face towards him, revealing a force look and fire in her eyes, "You came outside," She stated in a matter of fact way.

"Was...that not what you wanted?" He asked nervously.

He winced when her hands gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Naruto," Her voice was firm, as though carrying a decree that Naruto would be forced to obey, "I don't want you to just cum in me, I want you to fill me up, and if I'm full down there, I want to be full in my stomach, and if that's full, I want to be covered in your cum. I. Want. Your. Cum."

Naruto looked at her in disbelief, she had to be kidding, right? There was no way she was being serious? But looking at her, he saw the unflinching stare in her determined eyes. She meant it. And Naruto felt like it would be disrespectful to go against her wishes, even if a part of his mind was screaming at him in common sense.

So he decided he would need a bit of help to aid in granting her wish. Bringing both his hands to the back of her waist, he brought them together in a seal. A small poof being heard that had Shion turn her head back, only to find a naked Naruto standing there.

She looked at the clone, then at the original, then back at the clone.

She smirked.

* * *

"Fuck!"  
"So tight!"

"She's sucking so hard!"  
"Her hand! It's too much!"

_"Arrghhh~"_

Shion's eyes were glazed as she gurgled a moan over the cock pumping in and out of her mouth from the Naruto by her side, a firm grip along her head to help her bob along its length. Her other hand meanwhile, was gliding along the spit covered dick on the other side of her, her thin fingers pumping its length almost instinctively, the same instinct that had her bouncing up and down the cocks in both her pussy and ass from the Naruto's that was lying beneath her, and the one kneeling behind her.

The Naruto beneath her grunted at just how tight her passage clamped around his cock, with all of the cum still in there doing little to help him slide in and out compared to the river that was flowing out of her. His hands planted on her hips to help aid in her bounces, but she was so enthusiastic in her bounces that he barely had the chance.

The Naruto buried in her ass though, grunted a bit more roughly, and somewhat painful at the fact that he generally worried he would poof out of existence from just how tightly her backdoor was gripping his cock, with only the layers of cum, saliva, and lotion she had helping it to slide in and out at a reasonably pleasurable pace. His hands sinking into the plump flesh of her ass and keeping both her cheeks spread apart to help keep the pressure from being too much and allow him to thrust even deeper.

Shion didn't, couldn't remember how they had gotten to this point. After Naruto had summed the first close, she remembered bringing her hands down to spread her cheeks, and after another heaping of in both her lower holes, she believed she was on her hands and knees, one Naruto thrusting into her pussy from behind while she blew the other one. The original she believed, considering the strange mixture of cum she could recall being tasted around his dick.

After that, the two Naruto and she tried a variety of other positions, like her riding him both facing to and away from him while she sucked the other off. She thought that at one point, both the Naruto's were thrusting together into her folds, how they had managed that, she didn't know.

Afterwards, they took a bit of a break, with the clone Naruto dissipating leaving just the original and Shion having some one-on-one time. Her sucking him off while he ate her out, laying on their sides as he thrust into her from behind while having her wrapped around his arms (she remembered distinctly enjoying that position). And she could swear at some point during it she had given him a titfuck or two, as evident by the sticky mess still present between her bouncing breasts that was being even further smeared into her skin by the clones she was sucking and jerking off as they each held one breast and groped away happily, helping to fuel her moans and groans as she bounced more vigorously on the cocks inside of her.

As for how she had ended up as the centerpiece of a gangbang between all of Naruto's clones, she believed something was lit inside of her during their one-on-one, an urge to get absolutely demolished, to get everything from Naruto and use every last piece of him that he could. And him producing a few clones to help seemed to be the easiest way to do that.

And now, after going through a few positions that had the Naruto's doing most of the work while she got used to being absolutely fucked by all of them to the point her entire body was stained and filled to the brim with their cum, Shion had gotten used to handling the four, identical cocks to put in some work. And gods, were all the Naruto's happy about that.

_"Mhhmm~"_ Shion moaned muffledly against the cock in her mouth, feeling another orgasm crash through her as her entire body tensed up, especially down below. The Naruto in her pussy and ass groaned by how unbelievably tight she had gotten. Unable to hold back, they both let out a loud moan that was coupled with the girl's eyes rolling to the back of her head as she was filled once again.

She slipped the cock in her mouth out with a "pop" that was followed with some drool falling from it and her lips, her hand now taking to jerking it and the other Naruto off the completion as they both also groaned and came on her face and chest, adding another layer of sticky white to her already stained hair.

The three Naruto clones felt their stamina drop to zero, poofing out of existence, with Shion jumping a little when the one that was inside her ass dissipated, feeling it expand suddenly for a brief moment before closing back in on itself.

The girl fell down on her stained chest with a thud and groan that was coupled with the original Naruto below her, the two panting loudly as they could feel themselves absolutely spent.

Especially the original Naruto, as he could feel her pussy still clamping around his cock, milking it for every last drop it could. During their entire session, more often than not, Shion had practically demanded that he, the original, was always present in her pussy when he came. There were a few instances where he was able to sneakily switch places to get a blowjob or fuck her ass, but somehow, she was always able to get him back into her snug passage.

Also, he learned that he liked to use shadow clones during sex, there was something so attractive about watching the girl he was with trying to handle so many of him that he just found hot. Something he would be sure to mention to Hinata the next time they had sex.

As for now, though, he was ready to sleep, and so wrapping his arms around the girl atop of him, he closed his eyes.

Only to then open them in surprise as she then practically threw his arm off her. Looking at her with a confused look, Naruto saw Shion force her face from his chest, her bangs covering her eyes as she said, _"-or..."_

He blinked, not hearing her right, only for the girl to then repeat herself, louder and clear this time, _"More..."_ Her voice croaked out, finally able to lift her head up enough for him to see her eyes, her determined, lust-hazed eyes.

"I want more!" She told him, hand now planted on his chest as they gave him a weak but somewhat firm grip.

Naruto blinked at her, stunned that she still wanted...could keep going. And he couldn't help but smirk.

Shion looked around her as she found herself once again surrounded by Naruto's, all looking at her with a determined grin. She felt her body quiver in both fear and anticipation at what she was about to put herself through. And she smiled.

But one clear thought came through her mind, if she somehow didn't get pregnant by the end of the night, nothing would stop her from making a trip down to the hidden leaf for as long as she needed to.

* * *

Sai sighed as he continued to lay in his bed, the muffled thumping from the room on the other side of his being heard through the walls not as thick as the floors. So none of his other teammates down below heard what was going on, except for the one that was responsible for actually creating those thuds.

_'To think she went that far in thanking him.'_ Sai thought, finding himself mildly surprised at how bold the priestess seemed to have been in her apology, at least she seemed to be enjoying it, he thought. He couldn't really make out whether that screaming of hers was in pleasure or pain.

But that screaming, along with the thumping accompanying it was annoying. In Root, he was taught to block out all manner of noises when needing to, including sex. Yet somehow, that blonde had managed to be an exception.

Something told Sai his time on this new team he was assigned with him, along with the Hyuuga Heiress and the Hokage's wife as a Sensei, may be more trouble than it was worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was suppose to be longer, featuring more of an aftermath to the arc's events and some more set-up for future things from that Naruko and Jiraiya scene from last chapter. But that was ll before I decided to cancel this series. So yeah. Next chapter, I'm not sure when it will come out, probably later this month, will of course be about what else I had planned for this series, plot points and such, so if you guys have any questions, shoot them so I can see if they're answered in that chapter. After that thought, not sure. I have a few oneshot ideas, but I have a bunch of other story and fic ideas I want to do before I can find myself tackling them. Anyways, thanks for reading, and later.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the chapter in which I explain what I had planned for this story but ended up just, well, not wanting to write it.

I had the idea of making it so that the arcs in The Mission Blues would have me adapted some storyline from the anime, with Naruto building a specific relationship with a girl in that arc before they came together at the end of it.

For example the arc I had planned after the Shion arc would've been based on an anime filler arc that featured the 6-tails jinchuriki, and a girl named Hotaru, she would've been the girl for Naruto to get with at the end of that arc, which would've also had Orochimaru's henchmen somehow involved as the main villian with Danzo also having a hand involved.

Speaking of Danzo, guess I should talk about what he was planned for. So he was gonna be the main antagonist of the Mission Blues, being built up in the background as he conspired to take control of Konoha in preparation for the Akatsuki threat. Major events that would've helped to advance this would've have Minato dying(or at least being perhaps captured) halfway through the story when he went to the Rain Villiage along with Jiriaya, with the two not just taking on Pain and Konan, but the rest of the Akatsuk, taking down characters such as Kakuzu and Hidan only to be overwhelmed, Minato would send (heavily injured)Jiriaya back to the village before making his last stand. Minato probably would've back as some by some manipulation by Tobi/Obito, Pain, or Orochimaru, possible as a Path or Edo-Tensei that Naruto and Naruko would've have fought against.

Another thing, Sasuke would've eventually had his fight against Itachi and learned the truth of the Uchiha massacre, he would of course have a fight with the group, and a brief scuffle against Naruto and Naruko, before they all are able to come to an understanding that they need to at the very least, take Danzo out. This would've had lead to Naruto and Sai having a battle, with Hanabi potential joining in as well, with Sai still being loyal to Danzo but due to the bonds he made with the team, would've been unable to kill them when he had the chance. Naruto than would've joined Naruko and Sasuke as they took on Danzo for one final battle. This would've been the end of the Mission Blues arc of this, "The Blues" Sage I've had kinda planned, with the third arc focusing on war with war with Akatsuki and Orochimaru's group, though I haven't been able to plan in detail what would've exactly happened during this war.

Other plot pints that would've been explored in the story would of course have been Naruto's relationship with Kushina, Naruko, Ku.

I think I said this before in chapter 1, but for Kushina, the plan was for her to basically meet Naruto in her younger, transformed form, kinda being a bit of a fuckbuddy who suddenly showed up when Naruto wasn't expecting, while she taught him other things in her adult form.

Naruko's path, was a bit more plot focused, she wasn't really gonna show up much in the first half of this story, but the plan in the second half was to have her and Naruto journy to the Cloud Village to meet up with Bee and Yugito to learn how to control their respective powers of the Nine-Tails, with Naruto and Naruko working together to help her control her half, rewarding Naruko with her Nine-tails Chakra mode, and Naruto would've gotten some minor, much less but still a significant power up for him version of that. During the trip as well, I planned to have Naruko teach Naruto the rasengan. I also had planned to reveal that due to each of them having a half of the ninetails, they were drawn to the other like mates, feeling need and lust for each other build up more and more during the journey until it eventually boiled over after they had controlled the nine-tails.

Ku, was a much more tricky beast, the next major step in her arc with Naruto would've been for the two to work together to defeat the one-tailed version of him roaming around in his mind after it took control of him during a mission, most likely the one involving the 6-tails and Hotaru. Afterwards, the two would've had more small moments with one another to build up their relationship, but I wasn't and still not sure how to get them to have tied the knot.

Other characters I had plans to be feature would've been Fu, the seven tailed Jinchuriki, who Naruto would've meet sometime before the midpoint of this story, forming a friendship with her and I would've had her join him and Naruko to heading towards the cloud village to learn how to control their jinchurki.

That's pretty much most of what I have to say for now, so yeah. As for this story, I may upload some oneshot ideas eventually, but what and when they could be, I don't have much of a clue.

But anyways, thanks for reading this story, didn't end how I wanted it, but then again, it spiraled into something I never expected. And, it was a bit of a fun, if still stressful ride.


End file.
